


Just Because Then

by teaandtumblr



Series: Flour and Chocolate [4]
Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, and ziam pop up, ed is actually a musician now, flour and chocolate, flour and chocolate universe, larry is around, niall is still at that bakery, why is this even a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 38,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandtumblr/pseuds/teaandtumblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It went from sleeping together for fun to sleeping together full stop. Somewhere along the line, Niall fell in love with Ed. Somewhere along the same line, Ed fell in love with Niall. Perhaps, sometimes, it just happens, simple as that.</p><p>The Ed/Niall story that no one asked for but needed to be written regardless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forever Is A Long Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lalalaartje](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalalaartje/gifts).



> _(aka, the story that really should never have been but wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it)_
> 
>  
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so...you can entirely blame Lalalaatje for this. You can also blame her for _Four Seasons_ but I started that. This was entirely her fault and I just want to thank Karolien so much for listening to all my nonsensical prompts and ramblings and giving me nudges in the right direction. This initial chapter is spread all throughout the other three works in the series but hopefully there's enough explanation in each scene to help you place it chronologically.
> 
> Also, **WARNING** , there is a callous, off-hand use of the word "rape" in here so if that is a trigger for you, please skip over the _Ziam intermission_. Thanks!

  
  


**_PRESENT_ **

 

 

Louis thought three weeks was a long enough time. While he had no solid proof that Niall had caught him looking when the Irishman had locked lips with Ed, Louis was _pretty_ darn sure he had. And yes, okay, the adoption process of Noah had been taking up a lot of their time and attention but _still_ …The papers had been signed, Niall had moved out, and Louis and Harry would be picking up Noah tomorrow. Georgia was spending the night at her mother’s but Eleanor had promised to drop her off first thing in the morning so that Noah would get used to all of them at once.

Maybe Louis would have held his tongue a little longer. Maybe he would have let Niall have his privacy for whatever reasons he had. But then, Liam had had to say,

“Think you’ll start looking for a girl soon?”

To which Niall had simply shrugged and replied, “Not that important.”

And okay, _no_.

Louis slammed his beer down, startling everyone as he outright glared at Niall. “What the fuck is your deal Horan?”

Liam gasped and Harry frowned but Zayn…was looking between Niall and Louis in that unnervingly piercing way that he did and it looked like he was starting to suspect _already_. It didn’t stop him from sending a warning look to Louis but Louis completely ignored it; furious and, more than anything, _hurt_.

“Why won’t you fucking tell us? Why do you keep lying? Is… _Fuck_ , what is it you think we’ll do?”

“ _Louis_ ,” Harry chided, so confused but so ready to defend his best friend. _Ha!_ – if only he knew.

“Lads, what’s going on?” Liam asked tentatively.

The fact that Niall wasn’t saying anything to defend himself was a dead giveaway that something was up and Louis drummed the tabletop impatiently, waiting for him to say it. When he didn’t, Louis threw his hands in the air.

“Niall’s moved in with Ed.”

Harry’s forehead pinched together. “We know Louis. He told us that.”

“Not like _that_ ,” Louis groaned, kneading his forehead. “They’ve moved in, _together_. Like, romantically, as a couple, like _boyfriends_. Ed and Niall, snogging in the flat?” he added for good measure when Harry seemed uncomprehending.

“No, he woul-…” Harry whipped around, trailing off when he saw Niall’s ears burning red. “Ni’?”

Niall shrugged. “He’s right. Louis, that is. Ed and I…yeah, we thought we’d give it a shot, take the next step and all.”

“But you’re straight!” Harry blurted out, making Niall chuckle.

“Think it’s pretty safe to say that I’m not.”

“But Ed doesn’t like blokes either!”

Niall patted his back consolingly. “He likes this one, apparently.”

“How long?”

Zayn’s voice was level, calm and free of judgment but Louis could tell his mind was whirling at a hundred miles an hour, clearly trying to find the defining moment but it would be useless, Louis knew; he’d missed too much, been gone too long. The gaps in Zayn’s timeline were too big.

“Dunno,” Niall admitted, picking up his cutlery as if he hadn’t just dropped the biggest bombshell on them. “It just happened.”

“It just happened,” Liam repeated dumbly. “No, you can’t… _surely_ you remember when you asked him out?...Or he asked you? Which was it?”

Niall cocked his head to the side. “He didn’t ‘cause we haven’t?”

Silence descended instantly, even Louis’ mouth dropping open. “You…you’re _not_ _dating?_ ”

“We live together,” Niall answered with a frown. “Doesn’t that tell you enough?”

“ _No!_ ” Harry screeched. “You… _what_ are you? Boyfriends? Partners? So help me if you two are _engaged_ or… _fuck_ , are you _married?!”_

“Love, let’s not get too ridiculous,” Louis deadpanned. “I highly doubt they’re married.”

“Yeah, would’ve told us that,” Zayn agreed, stealing the last of Liam’s pie and kissing him into submission when he started to object. “So you two don’t have a label, that’s fine. Labels are only for you to define yourself, not for others to define _you_. And if you don’t want to box each other, slap a label on what you have…I get that.”

Harry’s face said he very much did _not_ get that but seeing as how Niall was beaming at Zayn, he didn’t seem to have the heart to bring it up.

“Alright, so no official relationship status,” Louis confirmed before leaning forward on his elbows, grin full of too many teeth. “But when was the first time you had sexual intercourse?”

Groans came from everyone seated, Liam running an appalled hand down his face. “Louis, _never_ say that phrase again.”

“It’s the correct term Liam,” Louis informed him primly. “I’m a dad, I know this. You should know this too.”

“Our kids are both under _four_ ,” Zayn hissed, voice razor sharp. “They aren’t going there for a long time.”

“Yes, well, neither are mine,” Louis admitted, “But still, answer Horan?”

“Don’t know why it matters so much,” Niall grumbled, looking very much like he just wanted to finish his dinner. “But hey, if it makes you happy, first time was…We had that fling…Geez, when _was_ that…? Um…no, it were just before you came in the shop Lou’ and had that breakdown about your parents divorcing.”

_“What?!”_

The yell came from all four of them, completely in sync. Harry was actually on his feet.

“But that…that…that was more than _two years_ ago! You’ve been together _that long?!_ ”

“S’pose so,” Niall said nonchalantly.

“ _No_ ,” Zayn’s voice was stern, eyes calculating. He pointed a finger at Niall. “You started that with ‘ _we had that fling_ ’ so that wasn’t serious. That’s like…a drunk night gone wrong or you both being high as kites.”

Niall pouted at him. “Can’t you ever just piss off Malik?”

Zayn grinned smugly, head dropping onto Liam’s shoulder, eyes sinking shut contentedly when Liam’s hand came to cradle the side of his neck. “Nope. So, _intentionally_ then. When’d you first do it with, you know, feeling or what have you?”

“Why is this an interrogation?” Niall whined.

“Because you haven’t told us _anything_ ,” Liam pointed out, unable to hide his hurt and making Niall hunker down guiltily. “You never mentioned it so we _have_ to pry.”

“There was nothing to mention,” Niall insisted, looking as if he honest to God _believed_ that. “Ed and I…we just _are_. I never brought it up because there was nothing to _bring up_.”

Louis didn’t buy that for a second and Harry looked inclined to agree. Zayn’s expression was thoughtful and his warning nip to Liam’s finger was enough to have his fiancé back down.

“And to answer your question Zee, first time we properly shagged was a month or so later. Invited Ed round on a day off, we figured hey, why not, give it another go and see where it went…We both liked it and it just went from there. Got a right fright though cause, like, Ed had just left and then Lou’ turned up. Thought I’d accidentally called him or something and he was coming with a phone full of blackmail material.”

Zayn and Louis erupted into laughter, Liam joining in quietly. Harry, however, was still abnormally quiet and Louis bit back a grimace. Yeah, Harry was _not_ taking this well. And, okay, best friend of over eight years hiding a relationship for more than two of those? That was some friendship violation if ever Louis saw one. Had Liam done the same to him, Louis would have screamed at him…and then bawled his eyes out.

“Harry,” he whispered, gently stroking his arm.

Harry sent him a tight smile and Louis was actually glad that Niall hadn’t seemed to notice. Harry appeared to be on the same wavelength, shaking away his anger and giving Niall a sloping smile. “Was that why you suddenly started generously offering to go out whenever I wanted to bring Louis around? And why you didn’t mind swapping shifts so much, because they lined up with Ed’s?”

Niall nodded. “Something like that. Besides, it wasn’t like I wanted to hear you two getting each other off. God knows I get enough of that here.”

“ _Oi!_ ” Louis squawked indignantly, flipping Niall off. “We’re not so bad.”

Niall raised an eyebrow and, oh no, _hold up_ , how dare _Zayn and Liam_ -

“You two can fuck right off!” Louis shouted, scowling at them murderously. “I am still not over the time I would found you fucking on the kitchen floor-”

Liam buried his head in his hands and Zayn coughed awkwardly,

“-and nor did I need to hear you two going at it as often as I did. I know more than any one person should about Zayn’s sexual preferences and I, for one, sincerely hope that you’ve dropped the ‘daddy’-kink now that you are one!”

 _“Jesus, fuck.”_ “Louis, shut the _fuck_ up.”

“Didn’t need to know!” Niall cried, slapping his hands over his ears. “Did _not_ need to know!”

“All kinks are shamed at this table!” Harry announced, green in the face and looking a tad nauseous. “Hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil!”

Louis huffed, taking a swig of his beer. “Fine. But just so any of you know, I’ve got more on each of you.” He gave them all a Cheshire cat grin. “Don’t make me ever use it; you’ve been warned.”

 

 

***

 

**_PAST_ **

 

 

Niall was already halfway towards drunk when Ed finished his set. He waved his friend over, keeping the conversation flowing until Ed was nearly as full of alcohol as he was. Clapping his back heartily as Ed slammed down his latest finished pint, Niall look out over the dismal crowd, borderline _sulking_.

“Looks like not many people to pull tonight.”

Ed did a sweep of the room himself before leaning close, whispering in Niall’s ear seductively, “If you don’t find anyone, _I’ll_ take you home.”

Pulling away with a raised eyebrow, Niall shamelessly checked Ed out, eyes raking up and down his frame. “Alright. You’re on.”

Ed gave him a cheeky smile and then they split up, venturing into the crowd. Niall didn’t know if the phrase “ _you’re on_ ” had really been appropriate when it quickly became clear to him that he was barely even _trying_ to seduce people. He flirted and charmed and sweet-talked his way into several situations, only to find himself catching sight of Ed somewhere across the room and hastily backing out, a random excuse tumbling from his lips. Niall wasn’t sure, but he could have sworn he’d caught Ed doing much the same more than once. Which…okay. That was an intriguing turn of events.

Did…Did Ed actually _want_ to take him home?

Did Niall actually genuinely want _to_ go home with him?

As the bartender called last round, Niall pushed through the crowd until he all but stumbled into Ed’s arms. Ed beamed at him, eyes glassy and cheeks rosy with far too much drink.

“Niall!” he cheered, hugging him enthusiastically. “You came back mate! Does that mean we’re on?”

“Does “on” involve us getting our clothes off and shagging?” Niall asked, having to yell to be heard over the rowdy crowd.

“Sure does!” Ed whooped, grinning like a lunatic when Niall hooked an arm through his. “Alright! Back to mine then.”

They tripped over the step, pushing and shoving playfully until a taxi drove past, Niall all but jumping in front of it to make it stop. The cabbie was looking at them disapprovingly as they clambered in but Niall apologised and apologised until he was laughing, promising he was fine with it so long as they never did it again. Ed swore they wouldn’t before asking if he could serenade him. It wouldn’t have mattered what answer the poor man had given because Ed was already off, belting out a tune perfectly, if not a tad too loudly.

Being dropped at the bottom of Ed’s street, they’d paid the taxi driver and started meandering up the road until Niall had pulled up outside a 24-hour store, calling out a lewd, “ _Oi Sheeran, how’s your lube stock looking?_ ” Someone on the other side of the street had bellowed for them to shut up but Ed had laughing uproariously, dragging Niall into the store and they’d giggled like school kids upon reaching the right aisle. Niall had stuffed packet after packet of condoms into Ed’s hands, squealing when he’d lobbed them back, eventually picking a packet and grabbing a lube wasn’t defecated by outrageous flavours or warming agents or whatever else was required to spice up sex these days.

They’d still been giggling and handsy as they’d made their way up to Ed’s flat. A stray cat had startled Ed so much he’d nearly fallen down the stairs but Niall had caught him, shaking a finger at the cat disapprovingly before wrapping himself around Ed and promising to never let anyone hurt him again. There’d been more pushing and shoving that led to groping and inappropriate touching but, coinciding with the alcohol thrumming through his veins, Niall had never felt _more_ on fire. Like he would burn if wasn’t touched all over, wasn’t sent over the edge.

It didn’t take them long to reach Ed’s bedroom, both of them ripping off their clothes, Niall jumping onto the bed while Ed nearly tripped trying to get out of his jeans. “You ever done this?” Ed asked, eyeing him up rakishly, bracketing Niall under him as he began to lap at his chest.

“Not since uni,” Niall replied, squirming when Ed found a particularly ticklish spot. “Didn’t mean I didn’t enjoy it.”

“Enjoying it _now_?” Ed taunted, fingernails scratching at the inside of Niall’s thighs.

Niall gasped at the touch, hands fisting in the sheet beside his head. “Not sure. Haven’t given me much to enjoy, to be honest.”

Ed chuckled, pinching his hip lightly before starting to suck marks into the crease of his groin. “We’ll see then.”

Maybe it should have been awkward, maybe it should have been weird, but it wasn’t. Whether it was the alcohol or the sexual frustration or just because, it _wasn’t weird_. Wasn’t weird when Niall stopped Ed before he could reach his cock, flipping them over so he was the first one to go down, swirling his tongue around the head while his fingers came to toy with Ed’s balls. Wasn’t weird when Ed begged for more, shouting in ecstasy when Niall started to take him into his mouth, going lower and lower until he was near gagging, hand coming to wrap around what he couldn’t fit.

It also wasn’t weird when Ed struggled free seconds before he came, panting heavily and saying he wanted to wait, wait until he was inside. Niall had indulged him, settling down on his back and spreading his legs obscenely. Ed had come to him instantly, mouth at his length while he slicked up his hands with lube. Niall had known Ed had talented fingers, obvious in the way he played the guitar, but having those fingers inside him put a whole new spin on “talented”. Niall had been shaking and on the edge of tears before Ed had even gotten inside, driven made by sheer pleasure.

Ed had lined up then, only waiting long enough for Niall to give an okay. Once the consent was there, Ed wasted no time, holding Niall still as he pushed in deeper and deeper. The stretch was burning, painful, but Ed had seen Niall’s tenseness, soothing him with gentle touches and soft whispers. Their lips had come close but when their eyes had met, they’d both seen the answer, drawn the line, known the boundary was _right there_. The moment was all but forgotten when Ed carefully started to pull out, pushing back in slowly, repeating the gesture over and over until Niall began to buck his hips in response. Once the rhythm had been established, it hadn’t taken long for it all to be over. A couple of thrusts and then they’d both come, dazed and high. Sleep had come not long after and it had been welcomed with open arms.

***

The smell of burnt toast was what woke Niall up. His nose crinkled in disgust and rightly so; he couldn’t even remember the last time Harry had managed to burn something as mundane as _toast_. Nursing his sore head as he sat up, the unusual surroundings were all it took for last night’s events to come flooding back to him. Glancing at the spot next to him, Niall wasn’t surprised to find it empty. Not with the cursing and crashing that was coming from the kitchen. Finding his briefs on the floor, Niall screwed up his nose in disgust before stuffing them on and padding out to the source of the noise.

“Do I need to call the fire brigade?” he asked, jumping onto one of the breakfast stools.

Ed scowled at him, tossing the charred bread into the bin and sliding four new pieces into the toaster. “No.”

“I could make something?” Niall offered. “Me full Englishes are pretty popular with Harry.”

“Nah,” Ed replied with a wave before pausing. “I mean…unless you _want_ to make one?”

Niall shook his head, dropping his chin into his palm as he watched Ed bustle about, periodically checking on their breakfast, mindful of any more disasters. He grabbed some spreads from the cupboard and chucked Niall a bottle of water when he asked. It didn’t _feel_ like there was an elephant in the room but Niall figured it better to be safe than sorry.

“So, last night?” he prompted, smile loose when Ed turned to face him.

“Was a bit of fun, wasn’t it?”

Niall nodded. “It was, I’ll give you that.” He yelped as Ed slapped him over the head, making him spill some of his water. “And that’s that then? Still friends?”

“Niall,” Ed said, dumping his plate down in exasperation. “We were drunk and decided to fool around and have a good time. _Of course_ we’re still friends. We haven’t changed a thing.”

Niall grinned, leaning over and snatching Ed’s toast, making him squawk in protest. “Alright, not a thing then!”

Easy?

Easy.

 

***

 

If Niall had been asked even a _month_ ago if he’d ever consider doing what he was about to do, he probably would have laughed. Would have given the barest second of consideration before laughing because the idea would have seemed too far-fetched. And yet, _somehow_ , here he was, brooding on his couch and throwing the occasional glance at the phone next to him.

Oh, and perhaps the most important bit, wondering if he should call Ed up and, to be brutally honest, invite him around for sex.

Sure, he’d had his runs of one-night-stands and occasional girlfriends here and there so it wasn’t like the concept of calling someone back after they’d slept together was foreign for him it was just…This was _Ed_. They _worked_ together, they were _friends_. And _yes_ , they’d already fucked but they’d both agreed that it was a drunk thing and it was something they could laugh about. It wasn’t something they were meant to take seriously.

And yet, Niall _was_.

Groaning, Niall picked up the phone, dialling before he could chicken out. Ed’s raspy voice answered within a few rings. _“Hey man. What’s up?”_

“Nothing,” Niall replied. “Bored, more like. Got nothing to do on my day off.”

Ed laughed loudly. _“And yet Harry was in here bemoaning the fact that you wouldn’t swap with him.”_

Niall huffed childishly. “Just because I’m bored at home doesn’t mean I want to go to work!”

_“Well I’m clocked off for the day. Want me to pick up a carton of beer and swing round? I’m meeting with some mates later but I’m free now.”_

“How’s Fifa sound?”

 _“Sounds sweet,”_ Ed said easily, smile evident in his tone. _“I’ll be there soon, yeah?”_

They hung up and Niall did the world’s fastest tidy – mainly stuffing things out of sight and undoubtedly earning him Harry’s rage in a couple of hours. But once there was a knock at the door, Niall couldn’t care less, bounding over and swinging the wood wide open. He grinned at finding Ed on the other side, wearing a matching smile. He held up some beer and crisps.

“I came prepared Horan, so let’s do this.”

Grabbing the controllers, Niall tossed one in Ed’s direction before slumping down next to him, probably sitting a little closer than necessary. No complaint came though so he took it as a win. They played a round or two in full seriousness before the underhanded tactics came out; Ed covering Niall’s eyes with a hand, Niall smashing buttons on Ed’s controller randomly. Somehow Niall still managed to win every game and by the end of the sixth one, Ed slammed his controller down, visibly seething.

Niall winced, nudging Ed’s thigh with his knee. “Hey, it’s just a game, yeah?”

Ed ran a hand through his hair, exhaling loudly. “Yeah, no, I get that. Just…competitive is all. Sorry.”

Biting his lip, Niall slipped on his best coy look before throwing one of his legs over Ed’s, shifting to straddle his lap. “Got something else fun we could do.” Ed raised an eyebrow and Niall tentatively reached out to toy with the buttons of his shirt. “’s not competitive at all. Requires a bit of skill though.”

“Sounds like something I’d enjoy,” Ed murmured, eyes searching his face intently. “But Niall, we said it was just once. Just some fun between mates.”

Niall shrugged, grinding down, smile wolfish when Ed hissed. “Can still be fun and we can still be mates. It didn’t change anything last time and it won’t this time, if you don’t want it to.”

Ed’s hands came to grasp his hips, holding him in place. For one terrible moment Niall thought he was going to say ‘ _no_ ’ but then Ed rolled his hips upward in _just_ the right way and Niall keened, head dropping onto Ed’s shoulder. “That good huh?”

Niall snorted, nudging the collar of Ed’s shirt aside so he could suck at the juncture of his neck. “More like I’m just so fucking horny.”

“I can take care of that babe,” Ed assured, hands slipping underneath his shirt, fingertips tracing up his spine before lightly scratching on the way down. Niall’s back arched in response and he leaned into the touch. “Okay?” Ed murmured.

Niall nodded, shivering when the feathery upward touch started again. “More than okay.” He groaned as Ed’s nails dragged down his skin, forcing him closer to the warm body in front of him, his own fingers cautiously coming to brush at Ed’s jaw, thumbs tracing his lips. “Can I…?” He had to ask, because this hadn’t been okay last time; by some unspoken rule, they just hadn’t, kept it clinical to some extent at least.

Ed’s answer was to smash their lips together, too messy and far too much teeth but Niall didn’t care. There was meaning behind it and that was all he wanted, cupping Ed’s face and kissing back just as fiercely. Ed’s fingers dug into the dimples at the base of his spine and Niall couldn’t help but gasp. That was all the opportunity Ed needed, tongue slipping inside. The simple action seemed to change their pace though, Ed’s touch become lighter, gentler, while Niall lazily sucked on his tongue, no longer feverish but more like revelling in it, basking in it. He let his hands drop to Ed’s chest, slowly starting to undo the buttons. The second he had them all popped open Niall started kissing the exposed skin, making mental notes of Ed’s reactions, wanting to know which spots he should file away for next time and-

…next time. Okay, there was apparently going to be a _next time_.

Mentally shrugging, Niall continued his study, eyes flicking up when Ed whined at having the barest hint of teeth scraping at his nipples. He grinned. That was going to be fun to explore. Exploring would clearly have to wait though because Ed was pushing him off, tugging Niall’s shirt over his head and undoing his jeans before Niall even really caught up. He made a startled noise when Ed’s hands slipped under the waistband, toying with the elastic of his briefs before sliding around to cup his arse, lifting him up slightly.

“Off Niall, get these off,” Ed urged.

“Yeah, alright.” Niall shimmied out of his jeans and Ed was already reaching for him when Niall pushed himself away, sliding to his feet. Ed suddenly looked afraid he’d done something wrong but Niall waved him off with a smile, holding out his hand and waggling his fingers enticingly. “Wanna continue this in me bedroom?”

And, of course, Ed merely spread his legs, palming up at the bulge in his trousers with a cocky grin. “Comfy here, to be honest. Don’t tell me you’ve never done it on a couch.”

Niall rolled his eyes. “I have, _many_ times, and nearly got my balls cut off the one time Harry caught me. Made me replace the whole bloody thing. I promised to clean it!” Ed laughed and even Niall chuckled at the memory. “But I’d rather keep the family jewels intact so bed it is. Unless you want to settle for a blowjob?”

“That doesn’t sound like settling to me,” Ed pointed out, sounding so genuine that Niall felt his cheeks turn pink. Perhaps _that_ was what made Ed get to his feet, arms wrapping around him, one finger toying with his rim through his briefs, making Niall’s breath hitch. “Still, don’t think that’s what you wanted. Wanna give you what you want.” His lips caught Niall’s in a searing kiss, backing him towards his room. “Come on babe, let’s go.”

***

“So, we both agree this isn’t going to change anything?” Ed asked as he slipped his hoodie over his head.

“Not a thing,” Niall promised, rocking on his heels and grinning like a lunatic at the horrific mess Ed’s hair had become. Well, that’s what he got for letting Niall tug on it as he opened him up with his fingers for what had felt like hours. “ _Although_ …”

Ed froze, face dropping into a stony expression. “You swore not a thing.”

“No, no, I know,” Niall insisted, clasping Ed’s hands. “I just…I was gonna ask if…you know, another time we could…?” He shrugged awkwardly.

Ed’s expression morphed into a cheeky grin. “Niall Horan, are you asking if getting into my pants can become a regular thing?”

Niall smooshed Ed’s cheeks in his hands, pouting up at him. “It’s _you_ who’s getting into _my_ pants. And…yeah, if you wanted to.”

Ed shook Niall’s hands off, bumping his nose into Niall’s cheek playfully. “Try not to sound so enthusiastic. But yeah,” he said, clapping his hands together, eyes crinkling up in delight. “Sounds like fun. Not gonna lie, you’re not too bad in bed.”

“I’m nothing short of _incredible_ in bed,” Niall shot back, smacking a sloppy kiss to Ed’s cheek. “And funnily enough, you’re not bad yourself.”

Seeing Ed out the door and locking it behind him, Niall slumped back against the wood, lips curling up into a smile. Good, this was good.

 

***

 

It sort of just…happened.

As Harry and Louis got more and more serious – and _clearly_ somewhere along the line Louis had pulled his arse out and actually agreed to bang Harry – Niall found an increase in the number of times he needed to get out of the flat. He had always been a regular face when Ed was performing but he’d since upgraded to constant face. It got him away from his sex-obsessed roommate and his boyfriend and also got him some time with Ed so Niall wasn’t complaining.

Ed had clocked on pretty quick to Niall’s change in routine and made it a thing between them; passing along his whens and wheres and always adding a little “ _I hope to see you there_ ” which was ridiculous because they both _knew_ Niall would be. And if they’d started going back to Ed’s after each gig, well, that was no one’s business. They would end up tumbling into bed together, sometimes adrenaline having them fuck hard and fast, sometimes exhausted after a long week and only having enough energy to sloppily jerk each other off. Perhaps they’d wake up to a blow job from the other, perhaps they wouldn’t.

It suited them though and Niall admitted that there’d been an extra spring in his step as of late. Sure, getting out of his and Harry’s dingy and, frankly, awful flat and into one that had actual working water and electricity had _helped_ but...There was a little something else there, he wasn’t going to lie.

Bouncing into _Sweet Nothings_ , Niall called a “ _hiya_ ” to Babs before ducking out the back, dumping his gear down and pulling on his apron. He shuffled over to where Harry was stirring something furiously, covered up to his elbows in flour. Niall rubbed the white powder between his fingers; rice flour.

“Making those paleo jam drops?” Niall asked, reaching in to scoop out some of the mixture only to have Harry smack him away.

“Yes,” he said, brow furrowed in concentration. “I’m a bit behind though so can you make the jam? Strawberries, lemon juice, and honey, Niall. Measurements are next to the stove.”

“Sure, too easy,” Niall chirped, flipping on the stove and chucking the honey in before starting to chop the strawberries. “Why you behind though? It’s not like you.”

“Ed and I were supposed to open up,” Harry grunted out, abandoning his mixture to check on something in the gas oven behind them. He shook his head and stomped back to their bench. “But Ed never showed. Called Babs and said he’d slept through his alarm and he’d be here as soon as possible but apparently he sounded like he had the plague or something.” Harry leant over Niall to turn the stove down, Niall wincing guiltily. “Babs told him to stay home and sent Perrie over but, yeah…Lost a bit of time first up and so…”

“It’s snowballed,” Niall finished, chucking in the strawberries and lemon juice and leaving them to simmer. “We’ll get it Haz, don’t worry.”

“Didn’t say I was worried,” Harry argued, nearly tripping on his feet as he went to open a freezer.

Rolling his eyes, Niall jumped in front of Harry, drawing him into a hug. Harry struggled but Niall refused to be budged until he gave in, sinking into the contact. Harry’s hands curled into the back of his shirt and he let out a loud sigh.

“Thanks,” he mumbled, shifting impossibly closer. “Think I was a bit stressed.”

“You _think?_ ” Niall teased, tugging on his bandana playfully. “But _relax_ Harry, we’re all here now. We’ve got this under control.”

Harry gave him one last squeeze paired with a grateful smile before returning back to his work. Only this time, he wasn’t flitting about like a nervous hummingbird and the tenseness from his shoulders gone. Niall counted it is a win. He then looked over at the spot where Ed’s bag usually sat. Yeah, he’d have to do something about that too.

***

_“I told you, I’m fine.”_

Niall didn’t even bother looking up from the plethora of vegetables he was currently inspecting. Finding a decent looking bag of carrots, Niall dumped them into his basket before leaning across to grab some celery, phone precariously balanced between his ear and shoulder. “Edward, you sound like a fucking disaster.”

_“…how dare you call me that.”_

Niall snorted, grabbing his final ingredient – some garlic – before heading towards the self-serve checkouts. “Oh no, how _dare_ I call you by your _real name_ Edward.”

“ _Niall_ ,” Ed whined and he sounded so sulky and pathetic and downright miserable that Niall relented.

“Alright, sorry love. Doesn’t mean I’m not popping round though.”

Ed could be heard blowing his nose very loudly. “ _Niall, no. Sorry but this flu is kicking my arse mate and the last thing I want is for you to get it._ ”

Swiping his card through the machine, Niall tutted. “I have a wonderful immune system over here Sheeran so shut up and accept that I’m coming over. Want me to grab anything along the way?”

_“You don’t have to.”_

“That’s not what I asked,” Niall retorted. “So, answer please?”

“ _Crumpets_ ,” Ed said decisively.

Niall paused, blinking twice. “Crumpets?”

Ed gave a little sniff. “ _Crumpets Niall,_ please?”

Glancing back at the Tescos behind him, Niall threw his eyes skywards before heading back in. “Alright, but you’re having honey with them because Harry says it’s full of…something.” Ed made a sound that was probably supposed to resemble a laugh. “He said it’s good for colds if nothing else so you’re getting that and you will like it.”

***

“Is it ready yet?”

“ _Ed Sheeran_ , I swear to _God_ and all else who are holy, if you ask me that _one more time…_ ”

Ed hunkered down from where he was draped over the back of the couch but his eyes never left the pot Niall was stirring. “It just smells so _good_ ,” he whinged, putting his head into his elbow as he sneezed.

Over the rim of the pot, Niall gave Ed a sympathetic smile. He really _was_ a mess. Ed was currently trapped between that stage where he was by no means well but he wasn’t so sick that he could just sleep for hours and hours and let his body do all the work. No, he was awake and miserable, all fevers and snuffles, sneezes and coughs, sore throat and runny nose just to top it off. He was already over the daily limit of cold and flu medication, his reasoning being that it just “ _hadn’t been working Niall!_ ”. Niall had kissed his clammy forehead and ordered him to get as much rest as possible on the couch while he made dinner. Ed had reluctantly given in…until the smell of homemade chicken soup had become too tantalising for him to ignore, buggered sinuses and all.

“Is it-”

“ _Yes!_ ” Niall cried, hurling a spoon in Ed’s direction and making him squawk. “And don’t think you’re getting another one! Go find that one and use it.”

“But it’s been on _floor_ ,” Ed whined.

Niall shot him a dark look as he started to ladle the soup into two bowls. “You will be in a minute too if you don’t knock it off.”

Ed glared at him before snatching up the spoon from where it had landed beside the coffee table. His arms were still stubbornly crossed when Niall came to join him. Niall held out the bowl, waiting a good minute before:

_“Ed.”_

And just like that, Ed hastily untangled his limbs, taking the bowl sheepishly and pressing the barest of kisses to his cheek. “Sorry.”

“You’re welcome,” Niall said, now content and therefore happy to snuggle into Ed’s side. “Now, eat up. This is me Dad’s special recipe.”

Ed sent him a cheeky grin. “Does that mean it’s loaded with alcohol?”

Niall cackled, shaking his spoon at Ed. “No, it doesn’t…although it honestly _should_.” He then tapped Ed’s bowl. “Eat that. If you finish more than half you can have your crumpets.”

“You know I actually wanted those first,” Ed pointed out even if he tucked in with great vigour.

“I know. But this was better. Well…I _thought_ it was better anyway. Always made _me_ feel better.”

“Mmm, probably because this is amazing,” Ed moaned, eyes closed in pleasure. “If I finish this, can I just have another bowl? Fuck the crumpets.”

“No Ed, we don’t fuck food.”

“…that was awful. You know that right?”

“Eh, you love me anyway.”

“Yeah, probably.”

***

“All tucked up Snowflake?”

Ed’s head popped above the duvet long enough to leer at Niall. “Why am I a snowflake?”

Niall shrugged. “Dunno. Why does Harry call Louis “Boo?”. Sometimes you don’t have a reason. Probably because you don’t _need_ one.”

The blond man was already climbing into bed before Ed could protest. One look at his face told him it would be pointless to argue. Niall’s phone went off just as he was getting comfortable, burrowing into the pillow even as he answered.

“Yeah?...Hey Harry…No, he’s fine…Yeah, I’m staying over. Making sure the great sod doesn’t die in his sleep…” Niall’s eyes danced at Ed’s indignant expression. “…No, Harry, _Harry!_...Jesus, mate, I was _kidding_ …Alright, it wasn’t funny. _Now_ can you calm down?...Yep, see you tomorrow. Bye Haz!”

As Niall tossed the phone away, Ed shuffled closer, eventually tucking his head into Niall’s chest. “I call you my “little bird”. In my head, anyway,” he admitted quietly.

Niall hummed, switching off the bedside lamp before starting to card his fingers through Ed’s hair. “And why’s that?”

Ed shrugged.

Niall’s fingers dipped low enough to brush along the base of his neck. “Just because then.”

Ironically, it was Niall who fell asleep first, soothed by his own ministrations. Listening to the steady heartbeat under his ear, Ed absently drew patterns up Niall’s chest. “ _I should ink my skin with your name_ …although you’d probably kill me,” Ed chuckled. He nestled in a little bit closer, fumbling for his phone and opening the voice recorder.

“’ _Cause maybe you’re loveable_  
_And maybe you’re my snowflake_  
_And your eyes turn from blue to grey_  
_In the winter I’ll hold you in a cold place…_ ”

Niall stirred and Ed paused, waiting for him to drift back off before cautiously starting up again, voice pitched low and calming.

_“And would you ever feel guilty if you did the same to me?_  
_Could you make me a cup of tea to open my eyes in the right way?_  
_And I know you love Shrek_  
_‘Cause we’ve watched it twelve times_  
_But maybe you’re hoping for a fairy tale too…”_

Swallowing around the unusual lump in his throat, Ed squeezed his eyes shut, unsure as to why there was moisture in them at all.

_“And you will never know_  
_Just how beautiful you are to me_  
_‘Cause maybe I’m just in love when you wake me up_  
_Or maybe I’m just in love when you wake me up”_

Tapping off the recording, Ed burrowed one last time into Niall’s chest,

_“Maybe I fell in love when you woke me up.”_

 

***

 

Niall was just stepping out of the shower when he heard his phone going off. Nearly tripping over his towel, Niall sprinted down the hallway to his room. He scooped up the device, frowning at Harry’s name on the screen because he was working.

“What’s up Haz?”

_“Hey Niall, how are you?”_

“I’m good,” Niall said cautiously, well aware of the nervous jittering in Harry’s tone. “What’s going on?”

Harry muttered at being so quickly caught out and Niall couldn’t smother a smirk. _“Look, I know it’s your day off and I’m not asking you to cover me – Babs said it’s quiet enough that I can just go – but Lou’s asked me to go out with him. Apparently Liam never showed up to their lunch date and I think Louis said it’s the anniversary of the day Zayn left?”_

 _“Fuck,”_ Niall hissed.

_“Yeah, so Liam’s a mess? Louis wants to go round there and cheer him up and I said I’d go with and make dinner.”_

Niall waited, absently kicking through his clothes as he waited for the actual reason Harry had called.

 _“So can you please,_ please _pick up Georgia from school and look after her? We might be late but that’s okay, right? I’m sorry Niall,”_ Harry said quickly, _“But…it’s Liam, yeah? I wouldn’t do this if it wasn’t.”_

And yeah, Niall got that _but_ …His eyes fell on the clothes he – he wouldn’t say _picked_ , but yeah – had picked out earlier. He swallowed thickly. “Um, yeah, that’s no wo-”

 _“Thanks Niall!”_ Harry was bouncing in before he could even finish. _“Thank you so, so much! I promise I’ll make it up to you! You’re the best.”_

Harry then hung up and Niall was left staring at the clothes, definitely not blinking away moisture in his eyes. Shoulders slumping dejectedly, Niall flipped through his contacts, pressing down on one, wincing at their cheerful greeting. “Hey Ed…” His voice sounded weak, even to him. “Sorry but I…I can’t do today, alright? Sorry.”

He was so tempted to hang up but Ed’s voice stopped him, soft as opposed to the hurt tone he would have expected. _“Why? You’re not working and I took the day off. Did something come up?”_

“Yeah, something with Liam. I have to look after Georgia.”

_“…is she not allowed out after school?”_

Niall blinked. “Pardon?”

 _“Georgia,”_ Ed repeated. “ _Doesn’t Louis let her out after school? I mean, we weren’t doing anything but hitting up Westfield and going for dinner. Sounds pretty alright for a seven-year-old.”_

Niall sunk down onto his bed, head spinning. “You…you’re okay with me bringing Georgia? That…I…”

Ed huffed. _“Niall, I’d rather spend time with you_ and _Georgia than not see you_ at all _. So,”_ he chirped brightly. _“If you don’t think Louis will mind, bring her along…Actually, I’ve got a better idea. Go get her and meet me at the Millennium Bridge.”_

Ed hung up almost as fast as Harry had and Niall stared at his phone incredulously. He then caught sight of the time and swore, stuffing his legs into his jeans and grabbing his wallet and sunglasses before tearing out of the flat. He made it to Georgia’s school just minutes after the bell rang, a little sweaty and panting but his sheepish grin made the teacher roll her eyes good-naturedly. Georgia happily came to him, skipping along beside him thoughtlessly until he guided her left out of the school gates. Her hand tugged on his and Niall bent down, removing his glasses so she could actually see his eyes.

“Daddy’s at Liam’s, yeah?” he said. “So I’ve got you for the afternoon. And Ed, you know Ed right?” – a nod – “He wanted to go out anyway so I figured we’d go together.”

“You and Ed were going out together?” Georgia questioned, nose scrunching up. “Like a playdate?”

Niall bit his lip. “Um, sure. Like that yeah.” Because the hell if he knew what he and Ed had _actually_ been doing. They never were good with labels.

Georgia gave an excited hop, slipping her hand into Niall’s. “Okay then! Can we go? I like surprises if they’re good ones! Is this a good one?”

Niall chuckled, if a tad nervously. “Well, I hope so.”

***

“Hello my little sunshines.”

Niall screamed as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, ripping him away from Georgia. Georgia squealed in fright as well, though it quickly turned into a laugh when she caught sight of Ed’s ginger hair. She then tried to wrap her arms around both them, squashing Niall in the middle. “’s a Niall sandwich Eddy!”

Niall groaned but Ed laughed, finally letting him go and holding out his hand for Georgia to high-five. He then leant closer and said in stage whisper, “Did you know, when I was little, my parents used to call me Teddy?”

Georgia gasped. “Really?”

Ed nodded solemnly.

“Can I?” she wheedled, clapping when Ed nodded. She wrapped her arms around one of his, beaming at Niall. “Look Niall; I got my own Teddy!”

Snapping a picture – because it was fucking adorable, alright? – Niall gave her a thumbs up. “You’re a lucky girl.” He then turned to Ed. “Where are we going?”

Ed pointed over the bridge’s railing at Shakespeare’s Globe. “Thought that. It’s, like, a national landmark thing but she probably hasn’t been through it yet and museums are too boring for me and everything else had heights and I don’t know if she…”

“ _Jesus_ ,” Niall breathed, tucking his head into Ed’s shoulder and very much ignoring Georgia’s suspicious frown. “That’s…that’s too much effort. You didn’t have to.”

“Hey, gets me off my couch,” Ed quipped, bumping him into a walk, only waiting long enough for Niall to take one of Georgia’s hands in his.

Niall insisted on paying for admission for all three of them, even if it got him an exasperated look that honestly was more fond than anything. Georgia ran around the exhibition room while they waited for the tour to start, pointing at each individual case and asking the boys why whatever was inside was important; an old copy of a play, a costume, a model of what the Globe probably would have looked like in its heyday. They were then allowed inside the globe, Georgia in awe of the marble pillars and bouncing on her toes excitedly the closer they got to the stage. She then pouted when several tall tourists stepped in front of her. Ed saw her dilemma and dropped down, encouraging her to climb on his back. Niall wanted to tell him he didn’t have to, that it was fine, but seeing Ed interact with Georgia was so adorable that he selfishly wanted it to never end. And so he settled for shuffling closer, hip slotting right against Ed’s.

“Niall!” Georgia called in a whisper over their guide’s monologue. “Can we go up there?” she asked, pointing at the stage.

“No lovely,” Niall chuckled, wagging a finger at her when she pouted. “That’s only for the actors who do plays.”

“But _Ed_ sings on stage,” she proclaimed, perhaps a little too loudly as some people turned around and glared at them.

“Sing, yeah,” Ed placated. “But this is not singing, this is acting. It’s a play not a concert. I don’t act.”

Georgia mulled that over before reluctantly nodding. Once they were released to explore the theatre floor and stands on their own Georgia took off, scurrying this way and that while Ed and Niall followed along leisurely. Niall slung his arm around Ed’s shoulders, warmth spreading through his chest when Ed nuzzled into his neck. Niall petted the top of his head with a laugh, giggling when Ed retaliated by tickling his sides. He’d just pushed Ed away playfully when Georgia bounced back between them and, oops, he was supposed to be minding her. From Ed’s sheepish expression, his line of thought was much the same.

“Ready to go?” Niall asked, mentally pretending that that had never happened.

“Yep, we can go,” Georgia said, leading them towards the exit and through the shop.

Of course she wanted to buy everything but they managed to steer her out without losing any of their money. A brief look at the time made it nearly dinner time – well, dinner time for young children – and if Ed suggested a pub that wasn’t too rowdy and Niall said yes well then Louis would have to get over it. They’d leave before the drunks came in anyway and hey, pub food was good food.

Georgia was exhilarated by the prospect, jumping into the booth Niall picked out and looking around with wide eyes. As Ed went to get the first round, Niall answered her many questions and browsed the menu with her. They ordered and ate and perhaps Niall had never even imagined himself with a family but this…this was making it almost _tempting_. Sitting here, in a pub, light-hearted conversation, a meal and a pint, a little girl whose eyes were filled with wonder…He snuck a glance at Ed. Well…maybe. One day…

“Hey!” Georgia trilled, breaking Niall out of his stupor. She was pointing across the pub. “There’s a guitar over there. Ed, you can go sing,” she insisted, tugging on his sleeve.

Ed shook his head but Niall bumped his shoulder lightly, grin wide. “It _is_ an open mic. You should. If you want to, that is,” he added, popping a chip in his mouth.

Ed’s eyes widened marginally. “Yeah? You…you’ll be alright with her?”

Niall cackled as Georgia folded her arms, expression unimpressed. “I’m not going to run away Teddy! I’m not a _baby_.”

The other man held up his hands. “Alright, alright, you two win. But _one song_ ,” he stressed, holding up a finger. “One song and then home. We’ve all got school and work tomorrow.”

“It’s not _that_ late,” Georgia argued but Ed bopped her nose regardless.

It didn’t take two minutes for Ed to be allowed up, introducing himself to everyone within the room and getting a startled shout or two from someone who clearly recognised the name ‘ _Ed Sheeran_ ’. He pulled out his go-to pub song – the _A-Team_ , which was fine because Niall _loved_ it – sung each note perfectly, waved politely, and then jumped back down, weaving this way towards them while Georgia clapped enthusiastically.

“You sing better than _anyone_ ,” Georgia informed him as he sat down, her hands absently smoothing over the tattoo sleeve on his left arm. She frowned, awkwardly shuffling from side to side, before shyly asking, “Um…Ed…have you…have you ever seen the Guardians movie?”

Ed’s expression turned quizzical and Niall frowned, a little thrown. “Uh, don’t think so. What’s it about love?”

“It’s about Jack Frost,” she said, nodding once as if this was very important. “And the Tooth Fairy and the Easter Bunny and Santa and, _and!_ Santa has tattoos, like you do. Do you want to watch it? I have it at the flat! You can watch it with Niall and me.”

“That’s-”

“Georgia,” Niall said quickly, cutting Ed off and sending the girl a tight smile. “Just…one second yeah?” He tugged Ed out of the booth, toes scuffing at the floor and eyes downcast. “Ed…I…I know you wanted to hang out with me but you don’t have to do all this, okay? If you don’t want to, she’d understand. You don’t _have_ to.”

Niall then jumped as Ed’s finger hooked under his chin, gently tilting his head up. A tender smile was playing across his lips. “Said it before babe, want to spend time with you. And I like kids; never said that I didn’t. Plus,” he added with a wink. “Who doesn’t want to watch a movie with an inked up Santa?”

Niall snorted. “You’re hopeless. You know that, right?”

Ed drew him in, tucking himself tight against Niall’s body. “Only for you.”

Niall groaned but still tilted his head enough to kiss Ed chastely. “Alright, movie night it is then.”

***

“No, not the rabbit one, I want the puppy one again please! That’s my favourite one!”

“That’s _everyone’s_ favourite,” Ed groaned, Niall coming back from the kitchen with a bowl of M &Ms to find Georgia perched on Ed’s lap, his phone held out in front of them.

“Look Niall!” Georgia cried, beckoning him over. “Look at what Ed did!” Turning the phone around, Niall rolled his eyes at the snapchat video that was playing on repeat.

“Dogs huh?”

She nodded firmly. “The puppy one is the best.”

Popping some chocolate in his mouth, Niall made sure the right disc was in before flopping down onto the sofa. “You shown her the faceswap one yet?”

Ed shook his head. “Oh man, that’s gonna be terrifying.”

Georgia looked between them impatiently. “What’s a faceswap?” she demanded.

“Here,” Ed said, flipping to the right filter. “We’ve gotta get both our faces in, okay?”

They jostled around until they got it right, Georgia dissolving into giggles when it worked. Ed snapped the photo, sending it off. Georgia then pleaded to have the puppy one back, playing with it and taking a couple of videos. Niall smiled to himself when out of the corner of his eye he caught Ed saving them to his camera roll. A couple of seconds later Ed’s phone started ringing. Ed frowned, removing Georgia from his lap and promising to be back before slipping down the hall and out of earshot. Niall frowned, more than a little concerned. Georgia then accidently kneed him in the groin in her attempt to reach the lollies and that became the centre of his attention for the next while.

***

Harry had just finished washing the dishes, Louis curled up with Liam on the younger man’s bed, when his phone alerted him to a snap. Opening it without too much thought, Harry suddenly frowned when he recognised Georgia on the screen because…his eyes flew to the top of the screen. Yes, _Ed_. That definitely said Ed. _Georgia_ was on _Ed’s_ phone. And okay, there was nothing _wrong_ with that but…He was pressing ‘ _call_ ’ before he even knew it, speaking as soon as it connected.

“Ed?”

There was the sound of a door closing on the other end. _“Harry.”_

“Are you…are you at the flat?” Harry asked, watching Louis’ head perk up, brow furrowing.

_“Yep.”_

Okay, there was something off here. Ed sounded almost, well, _angry_. Harry felt apprehension curl in his stomach. “Um, is Niall there?”

_“Obviously.”_

Harry actually stomped his foot in irritation, even Liam looking his way now. “Alright, Ed, calm down. Just, wasn’t expecting you to be there, you know? Niall’s supposed to be baby-sitting. I guess I thought he wouldn’t bring someone around.”

 _“_ Did _you think though?”_ Ed’s voice was a sharp challenge and it threw Harry. _“Did you? Because, I’m sorry Harry, but it’s not like Niall and I were going to hang out tonight or anything.”_

Harry went very still. “…what?”

 _“…you didn’t ask.”_ Ed gave a long sigh. _“Alright, look, sorry Harry, I was being a bit of a tosser. You’re one of my best mates and so is Niall. And I know what came up was important but I kind of got the impression from Niall that you didn’t exactly give him the chance to say ‘no’.”_

Harry drooped, ignoring Louis’ worried call, because no, he hadn’t. Hadn’t asked at all. “I…”

 _“Look, we made it work and we had fun,”_ Ed said, most of his anger gone. _“But don’t forget that Niall has his own life too, okay? He has his own friends and he has his own plans. Just,_ ask _next time Haz, yeah?”_

Dropping down next to Louis and silently curling into his side, Harry gave a tiny sniff. “Yeah. I will Ed, I promise. Sorry.”

_“Not me you have to say sorry to.”_

“I…yeah. Hope you had a good night.”

_“Thanks mate. Now go cheer Liam up, okay? We’re still friends, alright?”_

“Alright.”

_“Love you.”_

Harry smiled despite himself. “Love you too.”

“ _Oi!_ ” Louis screeched, making both Harry and Liam chuckle. Harry went to pocket his phone but Louis’ warning “ _Harry_ ” made him reconsider. “Love, what was that all about?”

Very pointedly not looking at Liam, Harry mumbled, “Apparently Ed and Niall had a lads night sorted but we kinda got in the way of it? Turns out they had it anyway; had it at the flat instead.”

Louis winced. “We didn’t really ask Niall to mind Georgia, did we?” Harry shook his head. “And Ed got mad?” Louis guessed. He drummed his fingers against his chin. “Hmm, can probably see where he’s coming from. Bit not good, us doing that.” He held his pinkie out towards Harry. “Never again?”

Harry linked their pinkies together. “Never again,” he promised. He then barged his way between them, making Liam squawk. “Now, wanna see what happens when Georgia and Ed swap faces?”

Louis choked on his drink. “When they _what?!”_

***

“Alright?” Niall asked as Ed came back in.

The older man smiled, simple and honest. “Yeah, all sorted. Just some business stuff.” He glanced at where the movie was paused. “Oops, were you two waiting?”

“Aha,” Georgia confirmed, feet swinging gaily. “Because you nearly missed _Santa_ and _no one_ can miss Santa.”

Ed chuckled, sliding onto the other side of Georgia and completely unsubtly resting his arm across the back of the couch so his fingers could toy with the hairs at the nape of Niall’s neck. “Okay then, let’s see Santa!”

 

***

 

“Alright Horan?”

Niall looked up from where he was sitting on the bench, already pasting a wide smile on his face. “Yeah, you?”

His teammate rolled his eyes. “’Course I’m fine. We demolished them yeah?” His face then gave an odd twist. “Just…it’s not _me_ sitting on the side of the field.”

Niall waved him off easily. “Waiting for a friend. Got caught up in roadworks or summat.”

“I swear, these roadworks are gonna ruin Britain. But alright, see ya next week!”

It took barely a minute for his teammate to head off home. It took even less for Niall’s composure to crack, a whine escaping as his head fell onto his knees. His hands came to cup his left knee, Niall hissing at the pain that rocketed through him as a result. That last dive had done him no good and, god, he was in no condition to get home. The underground station closest was a good fifteen minute walk and he would never make it; never make it to the station and then down the stairs, onto the train, back up the stairs at the other end only to top it off with an equally long walk back to the flat he shared with Harry and Louis.

He'd have to call someone. Fucking hell, he’d have to _call someone_. Call Louis to come pick him up. Drive him back only to have him to crawl into Harry’s lap and hiccough as the pain and exhaustion caught up with him. Harry would probably then force him to do yoga. And while Niall knew it was good for him…

He then suddenly sucked in a breath.

Or…

 _Ed_ lived nearly. Ed was barely ten minutes away. They both had work tomorrow; Ed wouldn’t be doing the pub scene. He would have told Niall if he was anyway.

Resolution made, Niall reached down and grabbed his bag’s strap. Hefting it onto his shoulder, Niall made to stand. He then cried out and all but collapsed back onto the bench, tears escaping against his will because, _fuck!_ His knee had since cooled down in the frigid air and had tightened exponentially. Brushing away his tears angrily, Niall knew what he had to do, beating down his pride and pulling out his phone.

_“Hello?”_

“Hey Ed…” he managed, wincing at how choked his voice sounded.

On the other end, Ed could be heard pausing in his absent strumming. _“Think that doesn’t sound good. You okay Niall?”_

Niall tilted his head towards the sky, furiously blinking away tears. “I’m fine.”

 _“Which means you’re lying,”_ Ed shot back, humming in displeasure. _“It’s…Thursday, innit? So, football night. What…”_ He trailed off, a puff of air escaping. _“Oh Ni’. Is your knee buggered again?”_

Niall couldn’t answer that, only a pathetic sniffle coming out. “Help me?”

There wasn’t even a delay. _“Of course babe. Where are you?”_

Niall rattled off the address, Ed promising to be there soon before hanging up. There wasn’t anything to do but wait so Niall hunkered down miserably. All he wanted was to be home and warm and in bed, fast asleep with no pain constantly poking its way into his head. His pity-party was only disturbed by a coat being draped across his shoulders, making his head snap up. His eyes landed straight on Ed, who was crouching in front of him with a sad smile, and – _dammit_ – his eyes started to fill once more.

“Hey, no, no, no,” Ed cooed, hastily rising to his knees so he could wrap his arms around him. “I’m sorry it hurts, but you’re alright, yeah?” When Niall didn’t answer, he swore, tightening his grip. “Okay, it hurts bad then. Should we go to the hospital?”

Taking a deep breath, Niall managed to push himself away. “No, don’t be silly. It’s not…it’s not _that_ bad. I mean, it hurts but…”

“It hurts as much as the last time you screwed it over,” Ed guessed, “When you had that time off work.” He frowned contemplatively. “So that…that’s, um, physiotherapy, yeah? We need to book another appointment there?”

Niall swore his heart nearly tore out of his chest. “Why do you remember stuff like that?”

Ed clucked his tongue. “What’s my favourite song to sing in the shower?”

“In the shower?” Niall repeated in confusion, eyebrows drawing together. “Um… _Everytime_ by Britney Spears. Why?”

Ed merely laughed. “Why do _you_ remember stuff like that?”

Mouth shifting into a pout, Niall knew he’d been had. A smile worked its way onto his face under Ed’s infectious grin though. He ruffled the ginger hair in front of him before snuffling into Ed’s neck, mouthing at his collar bone. “Love ya, yeah?”

“Right back at you,” Ed whispered, pressing his lips to Niall’s temple. “Now you’re probably going to bitch and whine about this being unhygienic or what have you-” Niall pulled away, intrigued if not suspicious, “-but I didn’t know how else to keep it warm.”

Niall burst out laughing as Ed proceeded to pull a fabric knee brace out from under his shirt. Niall grabbed it with desperate hands, pulling it over his football boot and up into position. “At this point you could’ve nutted in it and I’d probably still wear it.”

Ed laughed raucously, giving Niall a minute before holding out his hands. Niall eyed them up apprehensively before gingerly getting to his feet. His knee didn’t _give_ but it certainly wobbled. Ed’s arm was right around his waist, supporting him and holding him up. Niall’s gear bag was already over his shoulder and once Niall nodded, Ed slowly started walking them towards his flat. It was slow going, lots of ‘ _how you doing?_ ’s and ‘ _I’ve got this_ ’s being tossed back and forth, but they did eventually make it. Reaching the block of flats, Niall’s eyes sank shut when he realised there were seven sets of stairs waiting for them and no lift. _Jesus fuck._

Ed had gone uncharacteristically quiet and Niall would have called him it on, had he not been suddenly lifted off the ground, Ed scooping him up bridal style. Niall cried out as pain exploded from his knee, Ed pulling him closer and pressing their foreheads together.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he shushed, voice low and soothing but an underlying tone of distress plain for all to see. “We’re nearly there, I promise. Sorry, I’m so sorry.”

Niall shook his head weakly, arms coming to wrap around Ed’s neck. “I’m sorry,” he sobbed. “Should’ve just taken a taxi back to the flat.”

“ _No_.” The word was a fierce growl, echoing in the stairwell. “I don’t want you alone when you’re in pain. I want you with _me_.”

Niall’s bottom lip absolutely did not tremble, disguising his whimper as one of pain as Ed stumbled over the lip of a step. “ _Want_ to be with you.”

Even without looking, he could tell Ed was smiling. He was then asked to tighten his grip as Ed loosened his, fumbling for his keys in his pocket before managing to wrestle the front door open. Passing through the living area, Ed dumped Niall’s gear at the end of the bed before setting him down with infinite care. “Get comfortable,” he ordered before slipping away.

Niall watched him go with a displeased huff but eventually gave up his sulking, unlacing his boots and dropping them down. His shirt went next, along with his footy shorts, as sweaty and smelly as they were. Harry would have already pulled them off him and tossed them in the wash. Adjusting the brace once more, Niall eased himself back down the bed, shamelessly pulling on the plaid shirt that was thrown haphazardly onto the covers. It sat wrong around his middle but he didn’t care because it was _Ed_.

Speaking of…

“Ed?”

A head popped back in the room, Ed’s face turning fond. “Ni’, mate, gimme two minutes.”

“Two more minutes and I’ll be asleep.”

Ed flipped him off before padding back to the kitchen. “Doubt it!” He then returned, a box of painkillers in his hand, along with a water bottle and a wheat pack that, if the _beep_ ing microwave had been any indication, was heated. Ed nuzzled into his cheek. “You wouldn’t be able to sleep anyway. Don’t think I don’t notice how you’re grimacing every second second.”

“That’s not _my_ fault,” Niall grumbled but he snuggled closer to Ed, popping the painkillers into his mouth and washing them down with the water. He then moaned as Ed slid the wheat pack into place. “Feels so good.”

“Really?” Ed drawled sarcastically. “I would never have guessed.”

“Shut up,” Niall teased, yelping when Ed made to grab his other foot and tickle it. “Oi, none of that!”

Niall’s next comment was put on hold when Ed shifted between his legs. There was that spark in his eye, the one that meant trouble, and _fuck_ , Niall was not up for this tonight…but the way his dick was reacting to Ed’s hand running down the inside of his thigh was a different story. He sucked in a sharp breath, Ed’s eyes searching his intently.

“Don’t want anything from you,” Ed stated, shifting up and bracing his arms either side of Niall’s head. “Don’t want you to do any work. Just…just want to make you feel good, okay? Make the pain go away.”

Niall shot back a lazy grin. “Well, I’ll let you know if it works, how about that?”

“Performance review?” Ed nipped at the lobe of his ear, making Niall shudder. “Yeah, okay. Give me an out of ten.” His lips started to trace the curve of Niall’s jaw. “Bet I’ll have you screaming out an eleven before we’re done.”

He then pulled away entirely, Niall letting out a frustrated whine of “ _Ed…_ ”. The singer merely smiled, shaking his head playfully. His right hand then came to settle at the bottom of the brace and Niall’s smile vanished, instantly replaced with panic. Ed made some minor adjustments and Niall realised what he was doing:

 1. Finding the right hold that would stop Niall from accidentally kicking out and doing himself more damage  
and  
2\. Making sure said grip didn’t cause Niall any pain.

“Good?” he asked after a moment. Niall nodded, crying out when Ed immediately took that as his cue to start sucking bruises into the inside of his thigh. Niall’s fingers scrambled at the sheets, bunching into fists when Ed added the barest scraping of teeth. “Think you might like that,” Ed remarked oh so casually as he eased Niall’s other leg down, giving him more room.

“You know I do,” Niall ground out because there was no denying the pleasure he got from the delicious friction between his jeans and the marks the next day; the way he would subtly press them, revelling in the pain-pleasure combination that came with. Doing it at work and making Ed’s eyes darken when he caught him was just another bonus.

Ed’s hand was then running underneath the waistband of his briefs, tugging them down far enough to have his cock spring free. Niall jerked when Ed came to grip it, thumb ever so lighting tracing the throbbing vein underneath. “Gonna blow you babe,” Ed murmured, honest to God _licking his lips_. “Make you feel so good.” Niall wanted to sob something along the lines of “ _anything!_ ” but his brain-mouth connection short-circuited when Ed proceeded to do just that. He mouthed at the tip, tongue lapping at the pre-come and making Niall’s back arch. Ed’s hand kept him firmly in place and Niall had never been so thankful because the next swirl of his tongue would have had him jolting a mile high.

“God, you’re _so_ into this.” Ed sounded in awe as he pulled off, eyes glittering through the darkness. “You…fucking incredible Niall. You know that, yeah? My little bird.”

“I’ll be one of those birds that pecks your eyes out of if you don’t-… _ah!_ ”

He didn’t get to finish…probably because Ed had strategically chosen that moment to take Niall all the way, flattening his tongue and slowly working his way down his cock. Niall could have cried at how good it felt, Ed’s throat tight around his throbbing length, tongue laving at the underneath. Ed’s eyes were right on him and Niall couldn’t help the noise that escaped. Then, of course, Ed swallowed, still holding his fucking gaze, and Niall was hurled straight to the edge.

“Ed,” he panted, lungs all but empty of air. “I…I’m gonna…”

There was an encouraging squeeze on his thigh and then Niall was coming, a hoarse scream ripping its way out of his throat. Ed milked him through it, sucking until Niall whined in discomfort, oversensitivity tingling through his cock. Ed pulled off, swallowing the load in his mouth and then wiping his chin with the back of his hand. He raised an eyebrow.

“That an eleven?”

“Fuck you,” Niall groaned, too tired to even raise his head. “I’ll give you a twenty if you come up here.”

Ed chuckled, snapping Niall’s briefs back up before jumping off the bed. “Give me a minute to clean up and then we can do that.”

True to his word, Ed quickly brushed his teeth and returned with a face washer, cleaning Niall up before tossing the flannel onto Niall’s pile of laundry. He then crawled in beside Niall, tugging the blankets up, a finger drawing soft patterns on his leg while his lips found Niall’s cheek. “Better?”

“Mmm, so much better,” Niall assured, turning as best he could and burrowing into Ed’s chest. “Thanks…for everything.”

“Always.”

Niall sighed happily as Ed drew him into a kiss, their lips lazily brushing together. “I’m so knackered right now but…we both start late tomorrow. Could we…” he shuffled closer, fingertips tracing the scruff of Ed’s stubble. “Can we stay in bed and snog all morning?”

Ed laughed quietly, kissing him once more. “Yeah, reckon we can do that babe.”

“Good.”

 

***

 

Ed stared down at his phone numbly.

Homeless.

That’s what he now was. Temporarily, at least.

His landlord had called and explained, something to do with problems with the water pipes and a couple of flats had to be cleared out for the next week or so while repairs were done. Ed’s was one of them. Which, okay.

He was snapped out of his reverie when someone barged into his shoulder rather harshly, perhaps in a hurry to get home, perhaps to get out of the rain. Ed passed along an apology out of instinct, a tad in shock really. _Homeless_. The word kept floating around in his head because he’d _been_ there, he’d _done_ that, and it was _horrifying_. Going around and around on the tube so he had a place to sleep that was somewhat warm, grabbing meals at _Where We Land_ because it was free and he had nothing.

Fighting against the constricting in his chest, Ed shook the thoughts away. This was different. He wasn’t sixteen anymore. No, he was now twenty-eight and he _had_ a flat, it was just out of commission for the _moment_. He could pop back there and grab what he needed, stuff it all in a rucksack and then he could…could…

A couple of names passed through his head, mates who had couches or floors he would be able to crash on but, really, there was only one place he would ever go. Catching the bus home, Ed jogged up to his flat, assuring the landlord he was fine and already had a place to stay – not that he seemed to particularly care, mind. Packing the last of the necessities, Ed hesitated before grabbing his guitar, slipping it inside its case to keep it dry. No way was he leaving his precious darling behind. Locking up, Ed meandered through the rain, riding underneath London city until he popped out at Pimlico station. He was at the door of Louis’ flat before he knew it. He teetered for the barest of moments before scolding himself. Louis was kind. He was generous and selfless; he would let Ed in. And if he even considered arguing, Ed knew Harry and Niall would beat him into submission.

Rapping on the door twice, it was no surprise that Georgia’s face was the first one he saw. _“Teddy!_ ” she screamed, leaping into his arms. “You’re all wet,” she grumped seconds later.

Before she could say more though, Louis was at her side, giving him a once over. “That’s a lot of gear.” It was an observation more than anything.

Ed gave a self-conscious shrug. “Um, my flat’s undergoing repairs and…there still that spare bed in Niall’s room?”

“What makes you think he’d want to share with _you?_ ” Louis asked, but his eyes were twinkling mischievously. He waved him over the threshold. “There’s always room here for people what need it.”

Dropping everything to the floor, Ed drew Louis in, squeezing him tightly. “Thank you.”

Louis bemoaned getting wet but patted his back in return. “Anytime Sheeran.”

“Did someone say Sheeran?”

Niall’s voice erupted from the living room, the blond sliding around the corner, smile bright. He then caught sight of Ed’s bags and his lips turned down severely. He was at Ed’s side in a second, hand wrapping around his bicep. “Everything okay?”

“Fine,” Ed assured, hand sneaking down to pinch Niall’s hip gently. “Just repairs going on and I had to get out. First place I thought of was here. You don’t mind?”

Niall snorted. “The only person who would mind would be Louis, which is his right ‘cause he has a kid and all and we’ve gotta do what’s best for her but since he’s already given the okay, you’re more than welcome to stay.” Ed was then given a flirtatious wink. “You’ll be staying in my room then.”

Louis fake-gagged behind them, ushering Georgia back to Harry’s lap. He then dropped his voice low. “Well, at least I don’t have to worry about little ears hearing any inappropriate noises. Let’s leave the fucking to Liam and Zayn, yeah?”

The second Louis was gone, Ed’s eyes met Niall’s. The next second they both dissolved into giggles. If only he knew.

***

It wasn’t so very different having Ed around the flat, even if only for a week or so. It wasn’t as though Ed and Niall were particularly hands on and they didn’t really spend hours in each other’s company either. Between work and their flats being on completely different sides of London, their “hang-outs” so-called, were really only the odd Friday night and Saturday nights…though those honestly usually ran well into Sundays. So they had a couple more hours of the day together? Big deal. Between Georgia’s ever present presence, Harry’s random ramblings all at sorts of hours, and Louis’ typical bursting into a room only to get half way through shouting off ideas before changing his mind and abruptly leaving with a flounce, they weren’t even really alone that often.

But Niall also couldn’t deny that it was fun. The way they could just hole up in Niall’s room and throw lyrics back and forth, the ease in which Ed could construct a song with two guitars playing at once rather than having to constantly reset his loop pedal for each minor adjustment, the fact that they could just crash onto the couch beside Harry and Louis and join them in watching tv. The fact that the other was simply there.

_“We should just move in together,” Ed had jokingly said one night._

_“Sure, let’s do that,” Niall had said with a roll of his eyes._

 

And they’d both dismissed the subject, simple as that. They weren’t _that_. They were friends that occasionally slept together. They weren’t _Louis and Harry_. And, well, _no one_ quite knew what Liam and Zayn were at the moment so it was fair to say they weren’t _that_ either.

A _flump_ to his left had Niall looking up from the recipe book he was currently flipping through. He gave a quiet chuckle at the sight of Ed lying face down on his bed, limbs widespread and hair damp from his shower.

“Oh, was it a hard day at work was it?” he drawled sarcastically.

Ed’s head lifted enough to glare at him. “Piss off.” He then flipped onto his back. “Actually, come here.”

Unable to withhold a grin, Niall threw his book down before bouncing across the room, coming to straddle Ed’s waist. He shook a finger playfully. “How dare you take advantage of Louis taking Harry and Georgia out.”

Ed laughed, hands hooking behind Niall’s neck and dragging him down til their lips were nearly touching. “Sorry, but I haven’t seen the part where you’re complaining yet.”

“It’s ‘cause I’m not,” Niall shot back coyly, finally pressing their lips together. Ed groaned at the contact, drawing Niall in as they continued to kiss. Niall worked on prying Ed’s lips open, tongue delving inside and making his stomach clench happily. Ed’s hands had shifted to his sides, gently rubbing them, tightening whenever Niall tilted his hips down ever so slightly. Breaking away, Niall began to mouth at Ed’s jaw, fingers absently tracing the stubble that was really more like beard length. “You know I never get tired of this?”

Ed hummed, giving a tiny gasp as Niall nipped at the skin just below his ear. His hands were then on Niall’s knees, gripping tightly. “Can you…?”

Frowning, Niall pulled back. There was something foreign in Ed’s eyes, eyes that were such a similar colour to his own. He made to climb off but the hands on his knees asked him to stay. Niall let his own hands splay across Ed’s chest, hoping their touch was reassuring. From the way Ed’s shoulders loosened, he’d say he was right. “Ed, you can talk to me, you know that.”

“Don’t really want to talk,” Ed murmured, letting out a sigh. He then waited for Niall’s gaze to lock onto his. “Just…I love you. You know that, right?”

Niall shoved him playfully. “Of course I know that you prat! Thought it was pretty obvious that I loved you too.”

That odd look in Ed’s eyes disappeared as they crinkled up into a blinding smile. “Good, was just checking, I s’pose. And you…Am I the only one you do this-” he gestured between them, “-with?”

Niall sent his eyes skyward. “’Course. Hasn’t been anyone else since we started fooling around. Haven’t even really looked, to be honest.”

“Yeah, me neither,” Ed confessed. Niall went to kiss him again but Ed held up a hand, making him pout. He then squirmed uncomfortably. “Um…also, was kinda wondering…could we change it up tonight?” Niall arched one eyebrow, making Ed huff and swat out at him. “I mean…”

“You mean you want to take it up the arse for once.”

Ed looked torn between letting out a bellowing laugh and tossing Niall over the side of the bed. In the end he settled for wrestling him down, pinning him to his chest. “You’re a fucking idiot. God, the shit that comes out of your mouth.”

Niall pawed at Ed’s arms until he was able to escape, taming his hair with a hand before softening. “But that’s…that’s what you’re asking, right?”

Ed suddenly seemed a lot smaller. “I…”

“You know we don’t have to,” Niall pointed out. “Some people shake it up and some don’t. It’s all about what makes you comfortable and what you prefer. I’m easy.” He tapped his chin thoughtfully. “You ever even bottomed before?”

Ed shrugged. “Not all the way. I mean, fingers when I’ve been drunk and feeling particularly curious but never all the way.”

Niall threw him a haughty smile, knowing now that it was the _asking_ that had been what Ed had been uncomfortable about, not the actual act. “Hey, I’m always up for something new. If you wanna try…Plus, promise not to hurt you.” There was no humour in that last sentence and Ed knew it.

“I know,” he breathed, hand coming to clasp around Niall’s wrist. “Probably why I’m asking _you_ in the first place. Only trust you with something like this.” He then guided Niall’s hands to his groin, feral grin sneaking across his features. “So, wanna show me how it’s done?”

“Please,” Niall sniffed. “I’ll be having you come _un_ done.”

***

“Poppet, can you go and wake up Niall and Ed for me?”

Georgia slipped off her spot on the bench under Louis’ watchful gaze; she was big enough to jump down herself now but that didn’t mean Louis wasn’t going to hawk eye her for every second of it. She didn’t head down the hall though, instead coming to wrap her arms around Louis’ waist and burrow into his stomach.

“Come on love,” Louis requested, running a hand through her hair affectionately whilst still managing to flip the pancakes on the stove with the other.

“But _Daddy_.” She dragged his name out. “Niall _always_ set his alarm on his phone. He’ll be angry if I wake him up before.”

Louis sent her a reproachful look. “Excuse me Georgia, but when have you _ever_ seen Niall angry? You know he’s not like that.”

“Sorry Daddy,” she mumbled, suitably chastised.

“Thank you. _Now!_ ” he said, clapping his hands together. “Harry worked hard on getting these pancakes started before he had to go to work so damned if we aren’t going to eat them! He’s made too many for us so go and wake the boys please.” She happily zipped off this time, though not without Louis tacking on a, “And tell them there’s food! That’ll get ‘em moving!”

Georgia called back an affirmation before Louis heard the sound of Niall’s door being pushed open. There then came the lilt of Niall’s voice, followed by the deeper one of Ed’s. As one of them shuffled towards the bathroom, the sound of its door closing echoing through the flat, Georgia came running back into the kitchen. Louis absently reminded her to walk and then added a sharp warning sound when she pulled out the bottom drawer so she could use it to climb onto the bench.

“None of that Rosie,” Louis admonished, tapping her nose playfully. “You’ll break them. Just ask and I’ll put you up.” Georgia dutifully held out her arms and Louis hefted her up, having her halfway onto the counter before she abruptly blurted out,

“Daddy, why didn’t you tell me Teddy was Niall’s boyfriend?”

Louis set her down with a bewildered expression, flipping off the stove so as to give her his attention. “Ed isn’t Niall’s boyfriend.”

She frowned severely. “Yes he is.”

Louis couldn’t help the smile tugging at his lips, deciding to play along. “Okay love, why do you think they’re boyfriends?”

“Because they’re _always_ together,” she stressed, swinging her legs, heels thudding against the cupboards. “And they hug sometimes, I see them.”

“Love, we all hug each other,” Louis said. “All the time.”

“But they share a bed. Like you and Harry.”

Georgia was oh so adamant on that point and Louis let himself have a quiet chuckle, though more at himself than at her because, yeah, he had probably actually done a really great job of confusing the poor girl. He shared a bed with Harry, that much was true, but that also didn’t mean they were in relationship necessarily because how many times had he shared with Liam? And Georgia had been there for those, even joined them sometimes. Hell, she’d even spent nights curled up with Louis and _Zayn_ before that had all gone arse up…Or was that fixed now? Louis wasn’t entirely sure.

Shaking his head, Louis leant down, gently taking Georgia’s shoulders in his hands. “Georgie, I know Harry and I share a bed and I know that’s what people in love do…But it’s also something you can do with just friends. Like me and Liam or like you and Harry. And like Niall and Ed.” Because clearly Ed was just as touchy-feely as the rest of them.

Georgia pouted up at him in dissatisfaction but before she could say more, Ed rounded the corner, bed hair wild and smile bright. “Georgia said there was food. Smells good Louis!” He pushed past them, barking out a laugh at Louis’ indignant “ _oi!_ ”. He sniffed at the pancakes already plated up appreciatively. “Harry’s recipe?”

“Aha,” Georgia chirped.

Ed sent her a conspiratorial wink. “Then we better eat them now, _quick_ , before Niall gets out of the shower and there’ll be none left for us!”

Georgia squealed and sprinted for the table, snagging the jam and some knives along the way. Ed nearly tripped over the bottom of his joggers as he made to follow and Louis couldn’t help but laugh, grabbing the plates before dropping into his spot at the head of the table. Niall eventually came to join them, claiming basically everything that was left as his own. And maybe Georgia got cream on her cheek as a result, and Niall a smudge of jam in his eyebrow, and Ed’s pancake somehow ended up in Louis’ tea. It was loud and messy and not at all how Louis did things but there was no denying it: it was _glorious_.

Yeah, Ed could stay a little longer.

 

***

 

_ZIAM INTERMISSION_

 

They’d been bundled under the covers for a while now, quietly talking back and forth about what had happened that day, what they had planned for tomorrow, little things they’d seen on the news and social media. Liam had been the first to cave, kissing Zayn’s cheek and murmuring that they should probably get some sleep before it got too late and they regretted it in the morning. Zayn had mumbled something of an agreement and rolled onto his side, snuffling into his pillow. Liam had settled down himself and had to have been on the verge of sleep when he became aware of the vague feeling that something was wrong. Looking towards Zayn’s back, Liam tensed when he saw his fiancé’s shoulders shaking.

Scrambling over, Liam placed a hand on Zayn’s back. “Zee?”

Zayn whimpered, curling in on himself and almost _away_ from Liam’s touch.

“Hey, hey, baby no,” Liam gushed, rubbing his hand up and down Zayn’s arm comfortingly. “Zayn, what happened? Come on, talk to me.”

For a long moment it seemed as though Zayn wouldn’t. And then he sobbed; _loudly_. “ _I’m sorry._ ”

Liam’s hand jerked away on reflex, stomach dropping. “What?”

“I’m _sorry_ ,” Zayn repeated, making himself impossibly smaller on the bed. “Li’, I’m just…sorry. I’m so, so sorry. I’m sorry.”

“Zayn…” Liam breathed, reaching out and attempting to roll him over. When he wouldn’t budge, Liam frowned, all but flipping him onto his back. “ _No_ ,” he said firmly when Zayn started to struggle. “Don’t you dare. What is this all about? What are you sorry about? Jesus Zayn, what did you _do?_ ”

Because this had been going so well, so perfectly. He couldn’t…Liam was being honest; he _wouldn’t_ be able to take it if Zayn admitted to cheating on him or mentioned wanting to walk away once more. He couldn’t do that, he just _couldn’t_.

“I left you,” Zayn choked out, clumsily wiping his eyes while Liam stared down at him blankly. “Liam, I walked out on _us_. I threw it all away and I _hurt_ you. And I… _I’m sorry_.”

“I…I know.” It sounded obvious to Liam. They’d been here. They’d been over this. “Babe, you _already_ apologised. We’re together again Zayn. We’re passed this.”

He went to cup Zayn’s cheek but Zayn flinched, Liam’s heart splintering. “How could you say that?” he demanded. “After everything I did? You act like it’s all okay!”

“It _is_ okay!” Liam insisted.

“No it’s not!” Zayn cried, voice breaking in the middle. “I hurt you! I heard Harry that day, when Louis was in hospital. He said I “ _fucking ruined you_ ”! And…what? I say I’m sorry and you’re okay with that? Liam, I…I…” Zayn hugged his knees to his chest. When he next spoke, he couldn’t look up, voice a hoarse whisper. “Can I…can I tell you something?”

Liam wanted to say no, heart heavy under the dread pouring into it. “Of course. Always,” was what he said.

“I wish you’d hurt me.”

The confession sent the room into deafening silence, Liam feeling as though the air had been punched out of his lungs. He didn’t even try to touch Zayn this time, wasn’t even sure if he _wanted_ to. “ _What?_ ” It was almost a sob.

“Sometimes I want you to hurt me.” Zayn didn’t seem able to look up and Liam didn’t blame him. “I…seems fair, doesn’t it?”

“I don’t _want_ to hurt you!” Liam snapped.

Zayn’s shoulders slumped, body letting out a large exhale as he flumped down. “I know…And that’s what makes it worse. _That’s_ why I’m sorry.”

Liam didn’t understand, didn’t have anything to say to that. Which was why he didn’t. He forced himself to kiss Zayn’s bare shoulder, heart shattering when Zayn gave a pathetic mewl, and then rolled over. Sleep never came. Not to either of them.

***

Louis looked up as he heard the door to the flat open, glancing at the clock on his computer with a frown. Harry was working late, Niall didn’t finish for another hour or so, Liam was-

“…Lou’?”

Shit.

That was Liam.

Louis threw down his fine liner and tore out of his bedroom-cum-office. Liam was standing in the hallway dejectedly, hair dripping from the rain, but his eyes…his eyes were drowning in misery. Louis had his best friend in his arms within seconds, leaning up on tip-toe to kiss Liam’s cheek.

“What’s this Payno? What are you doing here?”

Liam gave him one more squeeze before stepping back, tugging on the cuff of his shirt. “Can I…I think I need some advice, in…in regards to Zayn.”

Louis felt his stomach drop. No. Fuck no. Please _no_. He gripped Liam’s bicep frantically. “Li’…?”

“God, _no_ …No, not _that_ Louis, thank _god_.”

Louis felt some relief at that, helping Liam out of his suit jacket before leading him over to the couch, sitting down and patting the spot next to him. Liam sat down heavily, staring at his hands as he wrung them together fretfully. “Liam?” Louis prompted gently.

“Sorry,” Liam said, shaking his head and clearly trying to gather his thoughts. He then ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t…I don’t even know if you _can_ help me but I just thought you and Zayn used to really talk, you know, and if anyone can help me figure him out, it’s _you_.”

Louis mulled that over before pursing his lips. “Liam, I’m sorry, but if you and Zayn are having issues you _can’t_ talk to me about it. You need to talk to _Zayn_ about it. Venting to me isn’t going to fix the problem.”

“He already spoke to me,” Liam admitted, catching Louis a little off guard. “It’s just…I don’t know what to do now that he has. I don’t…I don’t know what to do.”

Louis’ eyebrows pulled together. “Okay, what did he say?”

Liam leant back into the sofa, gaze still aimed at his lap. “So, we were in bed together-”

“I swear to God Payne…”

Liam swatted him over the head but Louis took pride in the fact that he managed to wrangle even _half_ a smile out of him. “-and then Zayn’s just crying?” Louis quirked an eyebrow, to which Liam shrugged. “And I asked him why and he kept saying he was sorry. When I asked what for, he said our breakup. Kept saying over and over that he was sorry he walked out.”

“But…didn’t you two work that out?” Louis asked incredulously. “Isn’t that what this whole year long process has been? You two figuring your shit out and coming back together the right way?”

“That’s what I thought!” Liam moaned, burying his head in his hands. “But he kept saying it and…” Liam’s voice cracked and Louis felt another spike of concern. “Louis, he…he said he wanted me to hurt him.”

Louis swore he nearly fell off the sofa, eyes widening exponentially, voice a shriek. _“He what?!”_

Liam was already in tears, blinking furiously at the ceiling. “He…he said he hurt me and he’s sorry for that and he…he wishes _I’d_ hurt _him_ , that it was _fair_ , but Louis, I would _never_ -”

“Oh shit.”

Liam paused mid-rant, Louis sighing heavily as he slipped one of his hands into his friend’s.

“Babe, he’s guilty.”

“But I _forgave_ him!” Liam insisted desperately.

“I know, I know,” Louis soothed, tucking him close. “But Liam, Zayn said it. It’s _fair_. His mind is stuck in a cycle of an-eye-for-an-eye. He hurt _you_ and it will never be okay until _you_ hurt _him_. Until he’s been through your pain and picked up the pieces, he feels as though he’s getting an easy out, you know?”

Liam’s mouth formed an ‘o’. He then smacked Louis’ chest with his fist, letting out a frustrated yell. “But I don’t _want_ to hurt him! I _love_ him! I’m not going to hurt someone I love.”

“ _Fuck_ …” Louis whined, head dropping atop of Liam’s. “Oh Liam, that’s the whole fucking problem,” he realised.

“W-what?”

“You love Zayn so you’ll never hurt him. Zayn hurt you so…” He puffed a lock of hair off his face. “Love, you know Zayn. You know what he’s thinking.”

Liam went still. “He doesn’t love me.”

“He doesn’t love you _enough_ ,” Louis corrected because no one, not even Zayn, was blind to the fact that he loved Liam. “He feels like he doesn’t love you enough because you love him too much to break his heart and he…he did. That’s…Liam, he hurt you and he doesn’t know how to move passed that.”

The front door opened and Louis swore. There came some tramping of feet and then Niall clomped down to the bathroom, calling a “ _hello!_ ” into Louis’ room obliviously. Seconds later Ed’s head popped around corner, smile warm when he spotted them. Or rather, warm until he caught sight of Liam’s face.

“Hey man, that’s no good,” Ed murmured, sitting on the coffee table and eyeing Liam up worriedly. “Are you…What’s going on?”

“It’s fine,” Liam snuffled, untangling himself from Louis somewhat.

Ed gave him a level look but held up his hands. “Okay, this is between you two, I get that. Good luck, yeah? Hope you ca-”

“Ed,” Louis said, ignoring Liam’s look and staring at the ginger imploringly until he sat back down. “I…Sorry Liam, but I’m going to tell him because I _don’t_ know what to do. Ed might have an idea.”

And so, Louis filled him in, Ed listening because he had nothing better to do while Niall showered. That, and he genuinely wanted to help. He toyed with his lip thoughtfully as Louis explained everything, letting out a rush of air when he was done.

“That’s…that’s intense, yeah.” His eyes flicked to Liam. “You get where Zayn’s coming from, right?”

“Yeah,” Liam admitted, though his expression was still sour. “But Ed, I’m _not_ going to do what he wants. I just…I think I’m simply going to keep reminding him that I love him.”

“ _No_.” The firm objection had both Louis and Liam whipping their heads up. Ed was shaking his head sternly. “I know that’s your first instinct Liam but that’s only going to make things _worse_. Zayn _knows_ you love him and that’s kind of what’s killing him. He doesn’t want you to _give_ , he wants you to _take_.”

Liam sent him a scowl. “I’m not going to hurt my fiancé.”

Ed rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t asking you to mate. But you know, this just means you’re gonna fuck up later, right?” He chuckled at Liam’s questioning face. “Zayn already fucked up good. Give it a couple of years and you’ll probably do the same.”

Louis gave a sheepish grin. “Kinda fucked up when I told Harry I wouldn’t marry him. That…that really gutted him. And it hurt, _really_ hurt him.” Louis tugged at his fringe. “And yeah, I’ll admit that Harry hurt me too; saying that if I didn’t sign a piece of paper I didn’t care about him but…we talked and we got through it and time fixed it. Li’…I think time is all you have.”

“But this is tearing Zayn apart,” Liam said desperately.

Ed nodded towards Liam begrudgingly. “Yeah, sorry Louis, but he’s right. Sounds like Zayn isn’t handling this. But…what if you take but not in hurtful way…Rock his boundaries a little.”

Liam looked confused and Louis was inclined to agree. “Sorry Sheeran, but you lost both us.”

“Well, say you want a cuddle after work and Zayn’s not into that on that day – he seems like the type that gets moody with his contact…” Ed waited for Liam’s confirming nod. “Right, so just tell him, ‘no, I won’t hurt you but I’m taking this now, whether you want it or not’. I mean, _Jesus_ , don’t rape the guy or anything but…get what you want whether he wants it or not sometimes. _Make_ him give you love, you know?”

Niall waltzed back in at that point, raising an eyebrow at the odd conversation but gripping Ed’s shirt and shaking it nonetheless. “Love me! Give me love!”

Ed gave that odd twitch that Louis came to associate with the urge to write but he seemed to beat it down, sending Niall a strained smile before turning back to Liam, who had since adopted a thoughtful expression. “Obviously explain to Zayn _why_ you’re doing it, give him chances to say no, to say what is and isn’t okay – like, you don’t want to punish him – but…Okay, what’s something Zayn hates?”

“Sports,” Liam blurted. “Can’t stand them.”

Ed’s eyes twinkled. “And is there a sporting thing you’ve been dying to go to but Zayn won’t come to?”

“Well…” Liam gave an embarrassed smile. “I’ve always wanted to go to Wimbledon for the day?”

“Fucking hell mate, _really?!_ ” Niall looked like he was about to explode. “That…that… _I_ wanna do that! Harry would never go!”

“Hush,” Ed chided, patting the hand Niall still had on his shoulder consolingly. “You two can plan a date later. But that’s an example Liam. Get tickets to that and make Zayn go. Make it paying off a debt in a way but try and keep it sort of fun too. And don’t let it run for too long,” Ed warned, eyes almost severe. “You two will work out an end; this is just to help Zayn cope. You’ll know when he’s ready to move on. And most likely he will too.”

Both Liam and Louis were left speechless, staring at Ed incredulously. Niall ruffled Ed’s hair playfully. “Sure you don’t want to be a marriage counsellor? You got the skills.” He then turned to Liam, eyes a little less joking and a little more gentle. “And you and Zayn…you okay?”

Liam nodded thickly. “I think so, yeah.” He leant forward to pat Ed’s knee. “Thanks man, seriously.”

“You _are_ quite good at this,” Louis mused, mischievous quirk to his lips. “The ladies must love you.”

Ed snorted, giving Niall a teasing nudge. “Doubt it. This one does though.”

“Fuck off,” Niall laughed, Louis cackling as Niall flipped Ed off. As the two friends wandered down to Niall’s room, already in the throes of discussing lyrics or guitar rifts that Louis couldn’t hope to comprehend, Louis looked up at Liam. “Okay babe?”

Liam pressed his lips to Louis’ temple. “All good Tommo, all good.”

***

Liam set his terms to Zayn as they did the laundry that night. He could tell the notion threw Zayn at first but he could also see how Zayn slowly latched onto it, realising that this could _work_. He nodded furtively and assured Liam that he was okay with it…until Liam slapped two tickets to the _London Dungeon_ in his hand.

Hey, all was fair in love and war.

 

 _END ZIAM INTERMISSION_  
  


 

***

 

“Sorry, what’s this for again?” Ed asked, having gotten lost somewhere along the line.

Stuart rolled his eyes good-naturedly while Lily began to explain once more. They were in the middle of setting up his first ever world – fucking _world_ – tour and, up until now, Ed hadn’t realised so much work went into it. He’d known a lot of work went in, obviously, but this? This was outrageous. Next to him Niall was listening with a furrowed brow, making the odd note here and there. He wasn’t coming but Ed found his input just as important as anyone else’s and made it a point that Niall always be there.

“It’s all precautionary, of course,” Lily was saying, pen tapping the top of her page. “Your fans have always been calm, we’re not dealing with a boyband here-”

“Thank _God_ ,” Stuart interjected.

“-but still, we need an insurance plan in place in case of a worst case scenario.”

Right. A worst case scenario here being a fan getting trampled upon entry into a stadium floor. There was a slim-to-none chance of that happening but still, apparently they had to outline very clearly that if it _did_ happen, it was in no way a fault of Ed or his touring company.

“We don’t want a repeat of _The Who_ disaster of ’79,” Lily continued. “I can’t imagine too many kids coming to your concert but I wouldn’t have imagined them going to _The Who_ either.”

“I don’t think my fans are like that,” Ed pointed out, the word “fans” still somewhat alien to him. “They’ve been there from the start. We’re all chill.”

There was movement to his right as Niall slipped out of his seat but Ed barely noticed as Stuart picked up the conversation, “That’s what we’re thinking. Plus, venues are good with signs and warnings now, it should be all fine. This,” he gestured to the paper, “Is purely to cover our arses. Now, does it all make sense?”

Ed nodded, running a hand through his hair. “Yeah. We can move on t-”

“Good, ‘cause I think you better go get him.” Ed’s head snapped up, fear filling him when he saw Stuart point at the chair Niall had just vacated. “He went dead white two seconds before he walked out.”

_“Fuck.”_

Ed’s chair nearly tipped over as he scrambled to his feet. Tearing out of the meeting room, he was met with an empty hallway, hopping from foot to foot indecisively when a flustered looking intern met his gaze. “Blond guy?” she asked, sounding almost as desperate as Ed felt, which didn’t bode well. At his nod, she pointed at the stairwell to her left. “He went in there. Looked like he was having a breakdown or something.”

Ed swore, thanking the young woman profusely before barging through the door. He found Niall just at the edge of the railings, mercifully still standing but hands on his knees as he gulped in air. Ed swooped in, making soft cooing noises and rocking him gently.

“Love?”

Niall’s arms came to wrap around his back, clutching at his shoulders. “I’m sorry,” he choked out. “Just…I couldn’t do it.”

“Couldn’t do what?” Ed murmured, voice pitched just so.

“Listen to them talk about…about people, well _kids_ really, dying…Not after…not after…”

And fuck, _of course_. Ed’s eyes sank shut as Niall shuddered, tears finally escaping. Because _of course_ he couldn’t. Couldn’t handle the thought of a child dying when, only two nights ago, he’d nearly seen it happen for real. Had had to hold Louis and Harry together while Georgia nearly died in front of them, had had to think fast enough to save her _life_. _Of course_ he wasn’t okay with it being thrown about.

“I’m sorry,” Ed whispered, lips brushing Niall’s ear with each syllable. “We shouldn’t have brought it up.”

“I’m just so tired,” Niall admitted, snuffling into Ed’s collar. “Because Louis’ a fucking wreck and who could blame him? Harry’s not much better. And then the whole Zayn thing…”

Yes, because Louis had had to call them, fill them in on what had happened. He’d phoned them – hadn’t been able to face them in person – and Liam had, from what Ed had heard, gone into some sort of shock. Zayn on the other hand…Zayn who was still a lot more fragile and highly-strung than _before_ his break-up with Liam, had been launched into a panic attack, this one peaking above all the others to the point that Liam hadn’t been able to work him through it and _Zayn_ had needed to be rushed to hospital.

“So they’re a mess. _Everyone’s_ a mess,” Niall was saying, breath hitching. “And, _fuck_ , _I’m_ a mess. I’m doing my best to hold them all together but…”

“You need someone to hold you too,” Ed surmised, feeling Niall nod against his shoulder. “And that’s okay. It’s always alright to lean on someone, to need help, to cry. I’m always here.”

Niall pulled away enough to give him a weak smile. “I know.”

Ed returned it, thumbing at Niall’s cheek tenderly. “I love you.”

The other man’s smile transformed into a blinding grin. “Yeah? Well, I love you too.”

Ed huffed out a laugh, leaning in to give Niall a quick kiss. “I’d hope so. Now, no arguing, you’re getting up here.” Before Niall could ask him to explain, Ed slid his hands down to the back of his thighs, giving a gentle squeeze. “Come on, jump.”

“I’m too heavy,” Niall groaned but he jumped nonetheless, shrieking breathlessly when Ed stumbled somewhat under his weight.

“Are not,” he scoffed, hands coming to settle under Niall’s bum as his legs wrapped around his waist. “I’ve got you; always.”

Niall snuggled into the juncture of his neck, body warm against Ed’s. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, my little bird.”

 

***

 

Niall swore he had been just about to drop off when he felt Ed’s nose nuzzle into the back of his neck. Groaning, Niall attempted to shuffle away, letting out a disgruntled “ _oi!_ ” when Ed retaliated by wrapping his arms around him, pulling him back. Feeling Ed’s grin against the skin of his back, Niall couldn’t help but do the same.

It also didn’t stop him from huffing out an impatient, “what?”

Ed’s chin slotted over his shoulder, voice barely above a murmur. “Niall, I will be loving you til we’re seventy.”

Rolling his eyes, Niall grumbled out a, “yeah, well, my heart could fall just as hard at twenty-five.”

“Twenty-three.”

Niall frowned, rolling over so they were actually facing…not that he could _see_ Ed in the darkness of their bedroom. “No, I was twenty-five. Give me some credit.”

Ed’s nose bumped against his. “I know you know. Just saying…twenty-three rhymes with seventy.”

“Maybe it does but it’s still a lie.”

“Would anyone know it’s a lie?”

“You making us into a song again?” Niall poked the chest in front of him, causing Ed to make a displeased sound. “S’pose not,” he then admitted. “And hey, for someone it’s probably true. People fall in love at all times and in all sorts of mysterious ways. Like, it just happens, you know? For some people.”

“Just the touch of a hand,” Ed supplied. He then burrowed back into Niall’s chest. “Me I fall in love with you every single day.”

Niall laughed, lazily running his hands through ginger hair. “That’s the songwriter in you. What next? Hold me in your arms? Kiss me under the stars?”

He was going to go on, had Ed not gone uncharacteristically stiff in his arms. Before he could question it, Ed was sitting bolt upright, phone in his hand and typing furiously. Niall squinted against the harsh light. “Come on,” Ed urged, socked foot nudging his leg. “Get up; we’re onto something.”

Niall threw his head back in despair. “ _No Ed!_ I have to start work in like…five hours. Just let me sleep.”

Ed shook his head and, risking a glance over, Niall sighed, recognising he was already “in the zone” as they say. “This is good,” Ed was insisting. “Fucking brilliant. Niall, this…this is _great_.”

“I’m not helping,” Niall whined, clapping his hands over his eyes petulantly. “I can’t see you so you don’t exist.”

“Too bad _I_ can still see _you_ ,” Ed teased, pulling Niall’s hands away before his tone dropped into something softer, something gentle. “And you _are_ helping. Just by being you.” His lips pressed against Niall’s for a second. “I could write a hundred songs about you alone.”

“…you’re pathetic.” Niall then pulled Ed closer, brushing their lips together. “But also all kinds of amazing. How do you do that?”

Ed huffed out a laugh. “Same to you Nialler. Now,” he said, bringing his phone back up. “Arms, stars…what about…place your head on my beating heart?”

Niall shrugged uncertainly. “Eh, I guess. It’s not…I mean, it’s not like I do it.”

“…I do.”

Niall swore his heart stopped at that confession. And as his heart stopped, his mind flew into overdrive, replaying every single moment in which Ed had arranged himself so that his head was resting on Niall’s chest and… _Christ_ , that was a big number. Niall swore as he sat up, muttering the circumstances behind each instance to himself.

“Niall?”

Niall grabbed the phone off Ed, re-reading the past couple of lines. He then added two to it. Passing the phone back, he watched with baited breath as Ed’s eyebrows drew together, eyes flicking left and right across the screen. Ed then swallowed thickly.

“I…babe, yeah…”

_“I’m thinking out loud_  
_Maybe we found love right where we are”_  


 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so hopefully that wasn't too hard to follow and also hopefully you enjoyed it! I know a couple of people were asking for this (though I don't know why...but then again I wrote it so maybe I do? XD). Thanks again!


	2. But I Wouldn't Mind Spending It With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to everyone who is apparently as invested in this universe as I am. XD The next part takes place /after/ everything in the _Flour & Chocolate_ series, so yes, Larry have kids and so do Ziam so watch them all pop up :D

_**PRESENT**_

 

“Am I stupid?”

Zayn’s voice had them all tearing their eyes away from the television screen. Zayn was staring into the depths of his coffee, taking a late night caffeine hit because he _could_ , because Geoff and Karen had the kids until Monday afternoon.

“No, never,” Liam answered immediately, wrapping an arm around Zayn’s shoulders and pulling him to his side, brow furrowed in concern.

If Liam’s words were meant to help, they didn’t. If anything, Zayn only looked _more_ disgruntled. “Then am I fucking blind?”

“Zay-”

“Because that’s how I _feel_.” He slammed his coffee down, rubbing his face agitatedly. “I just…I’m around Niall so much. How did I _not_ see this?”

Louis winced, watching as Harry’s face fell and Liam tightened his grip with a grim smile. Needless to say, they were all a bit off kilter after Niall’s confession at the dinner table. They’d kept up appearances for as long as he’d been there but once he’d popped off with a flippant, “gonna meet Ed” – and what did that even mean now? Were they going out for a romantic dinner? A quiet night in? A quick fuck God knows where? – their masks had fallen and everyone had turned sullen.

“He didn’t _want_ you to see,” Liam soothed.

Zayn shook his head firmly, and Louis had to agree. “No. Because we _haven’t_ seen. The fact that Louis caught them at all means something.”

“I wouldn’t even say “caught”,” Louis added, nose scrunching up. “They weren’t even hiding. They were in plain sight. Like…”

“Like they’d had enough hiding?” Everyone turned to look at Liam. He shrugged, tugging at his jeans. “I feel like…Niall said it just happened and people hide relationships when they’re new right? Like, sometimes?”

Harry nodded ever so slightly. “When they’ve had a couple of bad ones.”

“Or, like, their new partner is something they know their family doesn’t expect.” There was a little edge in Zayn’s voice, Louis well aware that it was from the fact that Zayn had known he was gay in his teens but had never admitted it to his parents and then Liam had come along and well…There hadn’t been a reason for fear, as it turned out, but Louis was well aware of how stressed and terrified Zayn had been that first little while.

“Right,” Liam affirmed, adjusting his grip so Zayn was tucked that little bit more into his side – good boy. “I think that’s what Niall did. He got with Ed…well, he said it was just fun at first, and then it got serious but by then he’d been with him so long he didn’t know how to bring up?”

“Sorry lads, but I’ve been dating this guy for nearly a year and forgot to mention it?” Louis demonstrated, shaking his head. “Yeah, that wouldn’t have worked. Although…don’t know if _this_ is any better, to be honest.”

Harry’s face made it clear which one he thought but before he could comment, Liam suddenly sat bolt upright, dislodging Zayn in the process.

“Liam Payne, you _tit!_ ” Zayn’s voice was filled with irritation, eyes narrowed, but that all changed when he caught sight of Liam’s wide eyes. Without thought, his hands came to rest on Liam’s forearm softly. “Babe?”

Liam groaned, dropping his head into his hands. “God, it was right in our faces. But we were…oh Christ, we were too _straight_ to see it. “Gal pals” and what have you.”

“I am offended by that accusation!” Louis screeched but Zayn shushed him with a scowl.

“How Li’?”

“I saw Niall’s shit in Ed’s flat.” Liam looked like he wanted to smack himself in the head. “Back when Ed was starting to get deals from labels-”

Which, okay, Louis put that at close to a _year_ ago.

“-he asked me to come around and help, because I work in PR, you know? And I did. And, shit. Niall’s football jersey was just draped over one of the chairs. It says “ _HORAN_ ” in giant letters on the back, it’s bloody obvious. Not to mention Ed had a lot of snapbacks hanging on his coat rack for someone who doesn’t wear them.”

“They are friends though,” Zayn reminded him gently. “Friends d-”

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Liam cried, actually smacking his forehead this time. “There were two toothbrushes in the bathroom! I remember thinking it was weird but who was I to know what Ed’s post hook-up routine looked like?”

Zayn held his hands up. “Alright, even _I_ have nothing to counter that. That should have been a pretty big give away that he had someone serious on the side. And with the jersey...”

“Do you remember when Ed got angry that time?” Harry murmured, drawing their attention, his eyes sliding between Louis and Liam. “When we asked Niall to babysit last minute and it was Ed that got mad?”

Shit, Louis remembered that now. Zayn clearly didn’t – of course he didn’t, he was the whole reason _behind_ that disaster– but Louis jumped in before he could question it. No need to fire up the guilt train, not with this many other trains running.

Well, also that and-

“…Georgia told me they slept together.”

Everyone’s head snapped in his direction. _“What?!”_ Harry demanded.

Louis was hastily replaying the conversation in his head. “She wanted to know why I hadn’t told her they were dating. I said they weren’t but she was adamant they were. Said they slept together, like you and I…” Louis suddenly trailed off as horror filled him. His phone was in his hand, ignoring everyone’s troubled gazes as he pressed down on the contact, body shaking in fury.

_“Hi, this is Niall.”_

“I know this is fucking Niall,” Louis snapped, “And I have one fucking question for you Horan. Did my daughter ever catch you and Ed in bed naked?”

Harry’s hands came to clap over his mouth while Liam’s dropped open. Zayn threw his head back in laughter and Louis had no qualms about flipping him off, ignoring the jeer he got in return.

_“…”_

“I’m waiting Horan.”

_“…The sheets were over our waists if that helps…?”_

“Niall _mother_ James _fucking_ Horan, I swear to _God…!”_

 

***

 

_**FUTURE** _

 

“Harry? Can you go and find Niall please?” Barbara called over the ruckus that was the pre-lunch rush. “He should be off his break by now. Go rustle him back in.”

“Alright!” Harry shouted, passing the till over to Perrie before ducking out the back of the shop. A brief glance into the kitchen showed him the blond wasn’t there and Niall hadn’t passed him to slip out at any stage so that really only left the back step. The back step was almost a special spot for them, a place only the two of them would go, huddle together or brood alone. Which was why Harry wasn’t so surprised when he found Niall sitting there, knees drawn up and arms around them.

“Hey Ni’, Babs sa-…”

The air left him in one great rush because, _holy shit_ , Niall was crying. His shoulders were shaking with repressed sobs and his head was pressed into his knees so tightly. Harry swore, dropping down and wrenching Niall into his arms. Niall didn’t even try to fight, meekly folding in closer as he cried into Harry’s shirt.

“Nialler, mate, what’s wrong?” Harry asked desperately, hands palming his back soothingly.

A weak cry escaped Niall’s throat and Harry made a note to make life hell for whoever had done this to his best friend. Niall _never_ looked like this. This _wasn’t_ okay.

“Niall?” Harry urged, feeling some relief when Niall raised his head, swiping at his eyes and pulling his earbuds out.

“Sorry,” he gasped, scrubbing at his face futilely. “ _Fuck_ Harry, sorry you had to see that.”

Harry frowned. “ _No_. That’s not good enough Niall. You need to tell me what happened.”

Niall’s hands curled around his phone so tightly that Harry thought the screen would shatter. “I just…I just miss him, okay?”

Oh.

“Some days are better than others and some are worse and today’s pretty shite if I’m being honest.”

Niall dissolved into tears once more and Harry was powerless to refuse when he leant in for another hug because, yes, Ed was on tour. His first ever America tour and Harry remembered how stoked they’d all been when he’d announced it, listed all the cities he’d be visiting, the venues he’d sold out. It was only months later, two months before the tour started, that Niall had dropped the proverbial bombshell, had come clean about everything that went on between him and Ed.

And now Ed was gone.

Just upped and left and Niall was all alone in a flat that had barely just become his. Went from rooming with two people _and_ a child to coming home to an empty apartment with not even a goddamn _fish_ to greet him. Harry didn’t think he’d even imagined anything so depressing. What was worse was the fact that Niall clearly wasn’t coping. _At all._ And okay, yes, Harry was _happy_ Ed’s music career was suddenly taking off but he would much rather have it all fall to pieces if it meant Niall wasn’t broken in the process. He supposed that was what happened when you loved someone who didn’t love you back.

“Spoke to him this morning,” Niall hiccoughed, making Harry tilt his head down, showing that he was listening. “What he’s doing, it all sounds great but…”

‘ _But it’s killing me_ ,’ Harry thought darkly, tightening his grip.

“He sent me something,” Niall said, offering Harry a headphone and flicking back to the start of whatever song he had been listening to. “Brand new. Recorded it in his hotel room not even an hour ago. Should have been sleeping but…said he couldn’t. Can you…could you listen with me?”

Harry smiled sadly. “Of course.”

The melody was slow, simple, oddly soothing in that way many of Ed’s songs were. His voice was perhaps a little rougher than usual but Harry put that down to the hour. What he really focused on though were the lyrics because, oh _god…_

_“Loving can hurt_  
_Loving can hurt sometimes_  
_But it’s the only thing that I know_

 _When it gets hard_  
_You know it can get hard sometimes_  
_It is the only thing that makes us feel alive”_

Niall’s hand snaked into Harry’s and Harry could only interlace their fingers, grip tight and reassuring.

_“We keep this love in a photograph_  
_We made these memories for ourselves_  
_Where our eyes are never closing_  
_Hearts are never broken_  
_Time’s forever frozen still_

_“So you can keep me_  
_Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans_  
_Holding me closer til our eyes meet_  
_You won’t ever be alone_  
_Wait for me to come home”_

With a shaking hand, Niall held out his phone to Harry, pressing down on the _home_ button. Harry sucked in a breath because the background…the background was _Ed_. And Niall…Niall who always had his phone in his pocket. Niall who, even as they sat there, was wearing _ripped jeans_.

Harry nearly wanted to turn the song off, hurl it away and make sure Niall never had to go through the torture of listening to it again. But then Niall was taking a deep, shuddering breath, barely managing to croak out, “ _Think I like this part the most_ ”. And how could Harry say no to that?

_“And if you hurt me_  
_Well, that’s okay baby, only words bleed_  
_Inside these pages you just hold me_  
_And I won’t ever let you go_  
_Wait for me to come home_

_“When I’m away_  
_I will remember how you kissed me_  
_Under the lamp-post back on sixth street_  
_Hearing you whisper through the phone_  
_Wait for me to come home”_

Harry couldn’t draw Niall in fast enough as the tears once again fell thick and fast. Before he could speak though, the door behind them was opened. Babs looked positively monstrous, all fire and anger, but then, much like Harry had, she caught sight of Niall. Her eyes widened and she bustled into a crouch, combing her fingers through his hair.

“Oh my, what’s this then? Sweetheart, what’s going on?”

Niall couldn’t say it again and Harry…well Harry didn’t know if he _could_ say it; didn’t know where the lines were drawn.

Babs pursed her lips, still gently toying with Niall’s hair. “I’d let him go home,” she murmured to Harry. “God knows I _want_ to but…with Ed gone I just _can’t_.”

At the mention of Ed’s name Niall only became worse and there was no hiding the horror in Babs’ expression now. Grimacing, Harry gestured at Niall awkwardly.

“Um…he and Ed…they’re, um…you know…?”

The elderly woman looked confused until it suddenly seemed to hit her, a hand flying to her mouth. “Him and Ed…? Oh, well of course they are, aren’t they? _Of course_ they are.” She gently pried Niall off Harry. “Love, go back and help Perrie. And before we shut up tonight, let’s go through some of those resumes on my desk. I think it’s time.”

Harry scurried off and Niall was left in Babs’ warm embrace. Taking several minutes, Niall finally managed to pull himself together, clambering to his feet before helping his store manager back up. “Sorry about that,” he whispered, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. “And, um, I know you can’t send me home but can I just, maybe, like, work out the back? Just for awhile anyway?”

Barbara’s hand came to thumb his cheek, all love and motherly affection. “Of course you can love. And once Ed comes back, you’ll be on the same shift, alright? Think you two need as much time together as you can because there isn’t always a lot of it.”

Niall gave a grim smile. “Think you’re right.”

“And also,” Babs added, brandishing her wooden spoon. “That boy’s going to get a walloping!”

Niall gave a startled bark of laughter. “What for?”

The smile dropped when Babs took a hold of his face once more, demeanour oh so serious as she leant in to kiss his cheek. “Because no one takes my sunshine away.”

***

Their front door was being opened without so much as a knock and that gave both Harry and Louis one clue as to who it would be. Liam always called in advance and asked if they were home, Zayn delivered a redundant ‘ _here_ ’ text seconds before he scaled the stairs, and Niall…well, Niall just let himself in and out as he pleased. Leaving Louis to finish guiding Noah through making his sandwich – because he was a “big boy and could it all by himself” – Harry padded over to the hall. Niall was just inside the door, talking furiously into his mobile phone.

“You sure? I mean…No, I got that Stuart…Okay…No, I don’t want you to-…Well, when you put it _that_ way…Yeah, alright…Ta a bunch. See you all soon!”

Hanging up, Niall’s head raised and he caught sight of Harry. His expression turned sheepish and Harry quickly hurried over, a niggle of anxiety worming through his chest. “You okay? Shouldn’t you be working?”

It had three days since Harry had found Niall on the back step of _Sweet Nothings_ and while Niall had _seemed_ to bounce back, there was no denying there was something missing. Something told Harry that maybe that was about to be fixed though because there was a re-ignited spark in Niall’s eyes and he looked like he was doing everything possible to not have his face turn into a luminous grin.

“Got a favour to ask,” Niall admitted bashfully, Harry prodding him to get him moving. “Alright Haz, geez. Um…can you or Louis take me to the airport? I know I can take the tube!” he added quickly, “But I thought…a car would be quicker, yeah?”

“Why you going to the airport Niall?” Louis called from the dining room, leaning his chair sideways so he could see them.

Niall beamed, bouncing on his toes. “Gonna see Ed!”

Louis’ chair slipped out from under him and nearly sent him crashing to the ground while Harry had to wonder if he really had heard what he thought he’d heard. “You…you’re flying out to see Ed?”

“Yep!” Niall trilled, looking oh so chuffed. “I called up his team and they said they’d cover flights and everything. But…my plane’s kind of in three hours so…?”

“ _Fucking hell Horan!_ ” Louis cried in exasperation, only then sinking down at Harry’s murderous expression, eyes flicking over to Noah. Noah, for what it’s worth, didn’t even seem to have heard. “Haz, keys. He needs to go _now_ if he hopes to get through customs.” Louis’ eyes then narrowed. “You got a bag or something?”

“Nope,” Niall laughed, like this was all some great joke. “Gotta swing by the flat and pick up my passport anyway so I’ll grab some things at the same time.”

“God help us,” Louis groaned, only looking up from his dramatics when he felt a small tug on his sleeve. On the chair next to him, Noah was watching him with big, wide eyes. “Hey peanut, what’s up?”

Still incredibly skittish and wary around them, Noah didn’t dare speak, only pointing between himself and Harry.

“You wanna go with Harry?” Louis guessed. The little boy nodded excitedly and it seemed to make the penny drop. “Oh, do you want to see the aeroplanes?” Another nod. “Well of course you can. Your shoes are at the door.”

Noah scampered under the table and to where Harry and Niall were, looking through his drawer in their shoe rack. As he muscled into his Spiderman converse, Louis passed the car keys over to Harry.

“He’s right to go with you, yeah?”

Harry rolled his eyes fondly, kissing Louis quickly. “Of course Boo.” He jerked a thumb at Niall. “It’s this one I’m more worried about.”

Niall whined and Louis laughed. There was something oddly calculating in Louis’ eyes as he drew Niall in briefly and Harry made sure to question him on it later. Shooing Noah out the door, the three of them piled into Louis’ car, Harry ensuring Noah’s restraints were tight enough before pulling out of their space. The stop at Niall’s was literally five minutes, Niall panting and flushed when he threw himself back into the car and from the back seat Noah was giving him odd looks.

“How’d you swing this?” Harry asked as they headed for the M4.

“Spoke to Ed’s people, said I needed to see him…” Niall shrugged. “They arranged it from there.”

Harry’s grip on the steering wheel tightened. “Do they know?”

Niall’s head tilted to the side, puzzled. “About Ed and I?” Harry nodded. “We turn up to a lot of his meetings together so I s’pose maybe they assume. We never said.”

_‘Apparently you never do’._

Harry left it there and instead focussed on his driving, ignoring the painful wedge that was currently in his chest. Twenty minutes later they were pulling up into the Heathrow Terminal, Harry making a split-second decision and foregoing the kiss-and-ride to find a park.

Stepping out, Noah winced at the sound of one of the aeroplanes flying straight overhead, hand sliding into Harry’s. “We can go whenever you want,” Harry assured, chuckling when the boy shook his head adamantly and dragged him towards where Niall was waiting. “Sure you got everything Niall?”

Niall nodded, obviously having just done a re-check himself as he zipped up his bag. “It’s not a lot but it’s all I need.” His hand grasped Harry’s bicep, squeezing it gently. “Thanks Harry. You have no idea what this means to me.”

An overwhelming bout of sadness crashed into him and Harry slung an arm around Niall’s shoulders, walking him towards check-in. “Think I might have an idea.”

***

He wasn’t worried. Not even a little bit. No, not at all.

Okay, Ed was worried.

It was stupid though. He couldn’t believe he was this keyed up over the fact that Niall had missed a _phone call_. They were in different time zones for God’s sake; it was bound to happen. Or maybe worried wasn’t even the right word. He wouldn’t say _disappointed_ , and devastated felt far too strong but…He’d just wanted to hear Niall’s voice. Hear his laugh through the phone one last time before he got on stage, a way to calm his nerves, keep him grounded.

But Ed hadn’t had that tonight. No, he was playing to his Chicago crowd without Niall’s blessing and while he played the right chords and sung the right notes, it wasn’t the same. The euphoria from being on stage was still there, crowd screaming in his ears, adrenaline coursing through his veins but there was something _missing_. Berating himself, Ed forced a smile on his face as he started the opening chords to _Drunk_. His fans had paid to see him and he would give them everything they expected.

They were singing along in all the right places, voices undoubtedly going hoarse, when Ed’s concentration was disrupted by a commotion to the left of the stage. There was some shouting, mainly a girl or two he thought, but he could already see his security team rushing over. Ed was blocking it out, was about to turn away, when he saw Kevin lean across the fence, tugging closer a man…a man with blond hair. Who…

_Niall._

He stumbled with the loop pedal but laughed it off with a shake of the head, wrapping up his song as quickly as possible so that he could just _look_. And look he did. And… _Niall_. Holy fuck, Niall was _there_. Left of the stage, front of the crowd, one hand twisted into Kevin’s sleeve, the other furiously waving at him. Ed didn’t know if the sound that left him was a laugh or a sob; probably a combination thereupon. He didn’t know – honestly couldn’t give a fuck – how Niall had managed to turn up in Chicago of all places but Ed had never been so quick to finish a show in his life.

The second the last song was done, he waved the crowd off, disappearing back stage and then bolting down the side of it. His presence at the barriers drew startled shouts from some of his fans but Ed’s eyes were only on Niall, racing straight for him, jumping onto the railing and wrapping his arms around the Irishman.

“Niall,” he gasped, pulling him close. “You…fuck, man…what the fuck are you even…”

“ _Ed_ ,” Kevin’s voice was firm, hand heavy on his back. “You need to go, _now_.”

Ed shook his head but Niall struggled free, giving him a watery smile. “Go. I’ll be round back in a minute.”

Ed turned to Kevin imperiously and the man sent his eyes skyward. “Fucking hell mate.” He then pushed past him and hoisted Niall up and over the barrier. Niall gave a startled shout before he scrambled for the ground, flinging himself around Ed. “ _Boys, now_.” At Kevin’s voice they scurried backstage, away from the screams and flashing lights, but towards each other.

***

There was some feverish making out in Ed’s dressing room before Stuart rapped on the door, telling them Ed’s car was there and it was time to go. Ed grabbed his acoustic, Niall his rucksack, before piling into the back of the waiting SUV. Kevin rolled his eyes as they pestered him with snapchat filters and continual “ _are we there yet_ ”s. At one point he threatened to throw them out and, upon realising that had zero effect, changed his tactic and declared he’d make one ride in the car behind with some of the crew. The instant they’d clung to each and gone dead silent, Kevin had realised his mistake, swearing and passing along an apology, assuring them that he’d never separate them.

By the time they’d actually made it back to their hotel room, Niall was wiped. Ed wasn’t far behind, long days and long nights catching up with him and while he wanted nothing more than to take Niall apart, smother him with love, he was just too tired. Niall dumped his bag down, rocking at the edge of the bed before padding back and falling into Ed’s open arms.

“Can we sleep?” he begged. “I know I flew all this way but…”

“ _Fuck yes_ ,” Ed groaned, softly chuckling at Niall’s stunned face. “Babe, I’m just as tired. Tomorrow, yeah?”

“First thing,” Niall murmured, divesting himself of his clothes and crawling under the sheets.

And even though he knew he really should shower, Ed couldn’t be arsed. Stripping down to his briefs, Ed crashed, the weight of his body hitting the mattress disturbing Niall. The Irishman narrowed his eyes at him but Ed merely ruffled his hair, shuffling around until he was under the covers. Niall eyed him up for one long moment before rolling over, pressing his back against Ed’s front and reaching behind to pull his arm across to hug his chest.

“Like this, alright?”

Ed kissed Niall’s shoulder blade, hooking a leg over Niall’s waist. “Like this is perfect.”

***

“You all done Harry?”

Switching off the back office lights and then the kitchen ones, Harry stepped into the serving area of _Sweet Nothings_. Ed was hovering in the doorway, ready to go, keys in hand, just waiting for Harry to finish his lock up. He’d been back nearly two weeks now, slipping back in as though he’d never been gone, insisting he start back as soon as his plane landed, jetlag be damned. Babs had come through on her promise to put Ed and Niall on the same shift, except for today because Perrie had had an appointment and they’d insisted they didn’t _mind_ swapping when necessary.

This also meant that tonight was Harry’s first time alone with Ed since Niall had, for want of a better word, “come out” to them. Ed must have noticed something in the square set of his shoulders because he adopted that kind, concerned face he had, stepping away from the door and pocketing his keys.

“You alright Harry?”

“ _I’m_ alright,” Harry said, toeing the ground before stuffing his hands in his pockets, resolutely meeting Ed’s gaze. “But I think we need to talk.”

Ed froze mid-reach for him. “Um…sure?”

“Because _I’m_ alright and _you’re_ apparently alright but _Niall_ isn’t. _Wasn’t_ ,” he corrected.

The hand was around his arm now, borderline yanking him forward, startling Harry a little with the ferocity in the gesture. “Why? What happened to Niall? Who-”

“You.”

The snap was out of Harry’s mouth before he realised it but Ed stepped away as if scalded. “ _What?!_ ”

“ _You_ ,” Harry repeated, folding his arms tightly. “Because maybe you didn’t notice but Niall was pretty messed up with having you gone for four months. Your music’s amazing and I get that but Niall’s not just some side piece. He actually _loves you_ because, _dammit_ , even _I_ can see it now but if you don’t feel the same you have to-”

_“Fuck off.”_

Harry physically reeled, knocked off balance by the coldness of Ed’s tone. Harry had never seen his friend so angry, eyes hardened like steel.

“Sorry, but seriously Harry, fuck off. You don’t know what the hell you’re talking about. You don’t have a fucking clue.”

“And why is that?” Harry demanded, regaining some of his composure. “Because Niall… _Niall_ who used to tell me _everything_ , is suddenly hiding things like two year long relationships? Because _Niall_ wouldn’t even admit to me he wasn’t straight? That the only reason any of us know _at all_ is because Louis caught you snogging like it was no big deal?!”

Ed cocked his head slightly. “Are you…are you actually trying to imply that I _forced_ Niall to hide this?”

“Why else wouldn’t he tell me?!”

“Because there was _nothing to tell!_ ” Ed screamed, losing his temper for what Harry was almost confident was the first time in his life. “ _Jesus Christ_ Harry! Hasn’t Niall already told you? We didn’t say because we didn’t think there was anything _to_ say! It was two mates having fun and then somewhere along the way it became serious. Niall _can’t_ tell you when that happened because he doesn’t fucking know! And neither do I! And most of all…” Ed actually backed Harry into the counter, burning with rage. “How fucking dare you accuse me of not loving him. He is my everything, the first thing I look for every morning, the prince of my heart. I wouldn’t be _anything_ without Niall!”

“Y-you…” Harry stammered, slumping down as shame poured into him. “You…you love him too? Love him as much as he loves you?”

The saint that he was, Ed let his anger melt away, giving Harry a tiny shrug. “We wrote _Thinking Out Loud_ together. Thought that said enough.”

Harry felt his mouth drop open, mind going blank because that…that… _Thinking Out Loud_. The song that had been in the Top 40 every week since its release five months ago. The song that was quickly becoming known as the greatest love song of the twenty-first century. The song that Harry had heard Liam sing quietly to Zayn, head propped over his shoulder as Zayn washed the dishes one evening. The song Harry had sung to Louis as he’d forced him to slow dance in their living room. That…Ed and Niall…

His words were forced out of a tight throat. “You wrote it together?”

“Yep,” Ed confirmed, scratching at the stubble on his cheek. “Think Niall nearly killed me though. Cause I had him up at _2 A.M._ and he wasn’t too into that.” Ed then stepped away as his phone went off, groaning at whatever he saw. “Sorry, gotta go Harry. Apparently Niall’s locked himself out. Better go let him in, right?”

Ed started to leave and Harry didn’t hesitate before chasing after him, hooking his hand around Ed’s elbow and pulling him up. “ _I’m sorry_ ,” he said sincerely. “Ed, what I said…That wasn’t on, not in _any_ way. You…You would _never_ treat Niall like that and I’m _sorry_. You’re fantastic, yeah? Sorry I was being unreasonable.”

Ed’s smile became genuine, pulling Harry in and giving him a hearty thump on the back. “You’re a bit of alright Harry. Now come on, let’s go rescue our better halves.”

***

“About time,” Niall muttered, teeth chattering as Ed jogged to his side, cocooning him in his arms. “It’s too cold out.”

“Wasn’t me that left my keys at home,” Ed teased, snickering when Niall pouted at him. He then leant over him to unlock the door, ushering Niall in first. “Had the weirdest conversation with Harry just now though.”

Niall frowned, tugging his shoes off his feet. “Really? What about?”

Ed chewed his lip, scratching his neck self-consciously. “Something about me making you upset with how long I was on tour?”

“What the _fuck?_ ” Niall turned around slowly, eyes livid. “That what Harry said?”

Ed gave a nod, tugging Niall in even though he didn’t want to be. “Is that…is that true? Was it…was it too much? I-”

“Harry doesn’t know what the fuck he’s talking about,” Niall snapped, turning and grasping Ed’s face in his hands. “Sure, there were shit days but you had them too. We both knew what this was and we always knew it was going to suck arse sometimes. I would never ask you to stop. You’re meant to be on those stages Ed. _This_ is what you’re called for.”

“And you?” Ed asked hesitantly. “What about you? The one who gets left behind?”

“I’m not the only person who loves someone who goes on tour.” Niall made an abrupt move towards the door before changing his mind, blue eyes flicking to Ed. “We busy tonight?”

Ed blinked. “Um…no?”

“Good.” Niall’s phone was out of his pocket, already pressed to his ear. “Hey, what are you lot up to?...No, stay there. We’ll be there soon.” Niall then passed Ed back his coat. “Come on, we’re apparently going grocery shopping.”

Ed merely rolled his eyes, slipping his hand into Niall’s. “You’re so romantic Horan.”

“Piss off. You love me.”

“Eh, mostly.”

***

“But _no one_ likes tuna.”

“ _I_ do.”

“Liam, you probably also like açai or whatever the fuck that superfood is. You sure you don’t wanna work at the bakery instead of me?”

“It’s _ah-sai_ Ed, and no, I don’t want to. I _like_ my job.”

With that, Liam snatched the can of tuna out of Ed’s hand and tossed it into the trolley. Ali clapped his hands from his spot in the baby seat while Zayn chuckled from beside Niall, Vishakna perched on his hip. Zayn watched Liam and Ed step what had to be only another foot down the aisle before yet another squabble broke out.

“Thank God they don’t live together,” he remarked, making an ‘ _ah!_ ’ noise when Vishi went to grab something off the shelves. “No darling, Daddy already bought that.”

“I swear shopping isn’t meant to be this complicated,” Niall complained, eyeing up Liam’s long list apprehensively. “I mean, kids are humans too. Don’t they just eat what we eat but, like, in smaller amounts?”

Zayn gave a dark chuckle. “Ah, but Niall, you’re assuming _Liam_ eats normal human food. I’m pretty sure he plans out our weekly menu based on its health star rating.”

“I don’t even know what that is,” Niall laughed, swooping in to catch Vishakna’s ball as she dropped it, the little girl shyly whispering a “ _thanks_ ” when he handed it back.

“ _Niall_.” Zayn’s voice pulled him up as easily as a physical touch would have, it was so commanding. “Why are you here?”

Niall stuffed his hands into his pockets, toe of his shoe scuffing along the linoleum floor. “Um…Harry was a bit of a tosser and I don’t understand why? And you…you’re good at reading people Zayn.”

“ _Harry_ was a tosser?” Zayn repeated incredulously, indicating for Liam to keep going when he paused at the end of the aisle, clearly waiting for them. “Okay, you’re going to have to explain that to me.”

“He had a go at Ed.” God, there was a harshness there Niall wasn’t quite sure he’d even known he had possessed. “And that…that’s not on.”

Zayn mulled that over. “Can I ask why?”

“Just him being on tour or something. Ed told me more. But apparently Harry said something about Ed not loving me-” Zayn’s eyebrows shot up, “-or Ed trying to hide our relationship? Which is bulls-…Not nice,” Niall quickly amended under Vishakna’s innocent gaze.

“You and Harry…you went to uni together, right?” Zayn questioned, to which Niall nodded. “And you’re best friends?” Another nod. “Yeah, well, sorry Niall, but it’s pretty straightforward. Harry’s hurt. And, sorry again, but he has a right to be.”

“Why?” Niall demanded, not understanding.

Zayn punched his shoulder, eyes narrowed somewhat. “Honestly Horan? Your best friend doesn’t know you’re in a “relationship” for want of a better word for almost _two years?_ Did you ever even _mention_ it to him? Just in passing? In anything more than a joke?” Niall slowly seemed to be getting it. “And, _Jesus_ , from what he said that night Louis went off at you, Harry didn’t even know you weren’t _straight_. That’s a lot of things to hide from him.”

“I didn’t hide them from him!” Niall cried.

Zayn’s expression went flat. “Didn’t you? Tell me how you didn’t.”

He tapped his foot impatiently and Niall’s mouth open and closed a couple of times before…Shit. He couldn’t. He couldn’t give a single example. He… “I fu-”

_“Niall.”_

“-screwed up. I hurt Harry’s feelings, didn’t I?”

Zayn nodded solemnly, giving his daughter a warning tap to the knee when she started to kick his stomach, clearly getting impatient. “You’re his best friend and you shut him out. And…Harry knew you before he knew Ed. He’s always going to choose you. If he can’t get mad at _you_ …” Zayn trailed off but the message was clear.

Niall sighed heavily, relieving Zayn of Vishakna when he noticed him starting to constantly adjust her weight. “Harry has to go for Ed or else he has to go for me.” Rounding a couple of aisles and finally finding Liam and Ed – and oh god, were they _still_ bickering? – Niall dropped Vishi into the trolley before pulling out his phone.

_After work tomorrow we should go to Starbucks._  
_Think we need to catch up._

_Sounds great Ni’. See you then .xx_

***

Jumping onto the stool, Niall waited for Harry to finish adding the cinnamon and nutmeg to the top of his latte before coming to join him. Both their hands were stained with raspberry and blueberry juices, Harry had dough caked under his nails and Niall a smudge of chocolate or two on his neck but they’d long since accepted that that just came with the job. Blowing on his coffee as Harry took his first sip, Niall was the first to speak.

“Haz, mate, I’m sorry.”

Harry looked caught off guard, hand coming to rest atop Niall’s. “Why?”

“You know why,” Niall deadpanned, watching Harry flush. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. And, I know you’re never going to believe me, but it wasn’t because I was trying to hide. Neither Ed or I were trying to sneak around or any of that. We just…Harry, you all seem to think we’re serious so I guess that must mean we are. But I _honestly_ never thought of it like that and that’s…that’s why I didn’t say anything.” He spread his hands helplessly. “You never wanted to hear about the girls I pulled from clubs or bars so I thought…why would this be any different?”

“Because it _is_ different,” Harry implored. “What you and Ed have…Niall, you _have_ to see that that’s different. This isn’t a one night stand and, like, it’s long past friends-with-benefits too.”

“Is it?” Niall asked curiously, head cocking to the side. “Because last time I looked, Ed and I were still pretty good friends.”

Harry gaped at him. “That…you’re not…Please tell me you don’t _actually_ think that.”

Niall gave an uncertain shrug. “Guess friends don’t really tell each other they love each other all the time, do they? Well, Louis and Liam do, Zayn as well but…And they live together, or they used to but…”

Harry groaned. “You’re not making this easy for me, you know that, right? You’re destroying my arguments before I can even present them to you. But,” he slipped his hand into Niall’s, squeezing gently. “You _love_ him. You love Ed, for sure?”

“Absolutely.”

There wasn’t even a delay.

“And _he_ loves _you?_ ”

“Of course.”

“And…” Harry’s nose scrunched up. “God, I’m gonna sound like _Louis_ but are you two, you know, _exclusive?”_

Niall snorted, more amused by Harry’s disgusted expression than the question. “Yeah, we are. We didn’t mean to be…just, one day we were talking and I said I hadn’t been with, or even looked at really, anyone else in months and Ed admitted the same thing.” He smiled as he sipped at his coffee. “We just seem to do that.”

Harry wouldn’t have believed it if it hadn’t been right in front of him but yeah, it was true. Against all odds, Niall and Ed legitimately seemed to have just fallen in love with each other. Accidentally, without meaning to, completely without realising…Seamlessly come together until they couldn’t imagine life without the other but unsure as to when that point had even occurred.

“So…” Harry toyed with a lock of hair, staring into the depths of his coffee. “And that’s why you were so down, when he was gone? Because you missed him that much?”

Niall went very still and Harry’s eyes flickered up. Within seconds they were both frowning at the other, confusion clear.

“I…I missed him but that…do you think _that_ was why I was crying that day?”

“You _said_ you missed him,” Harry pointed out, jabbing at the table emphatically.

“Oh fuck me,” Niall laughed, running a hand down his face. “Shit, Harry, _no_. I was crying because Ed had called me in a mess. He was trying to be all positive and he was saying how much he loved being on stage – and he _does_ , truly – but he was finding it hard, being away for so long. That’s why he wrote the song. And I…I just felt shit, you know? That he was on the other side of the fucking world and I couldn’t _do_ anything about it.”

Harry’s eyes were widening by the second. “So you…you went to see him because _he_ needed _you_?”

“That’s right.” Niall’s smile was bright…until it vanished, the Irishman kicking Harry’s shin from under the table and making him yelp. “ _You utter shite!_ Did you think I flew out because I was so miserable without him?” Harry didn’t even need to answer; his face said it all. Niall howled with laughter. “Oh Harry, no wonder Ed got roasted. Poor guy. He’s innocent Styles, I promise you.”

Harry buried his head in his hands. “ _Niall_ ,” he whined.

Niall continued laughing, though he did concede to pulling Harry in, tucking him against his chest. “You’re a pain when you want to be. All heart and no brains sometimes. Next time, just ask, yeah?” He tucked one of Harry’s curls behind his ear. “I love you Haz, yeah? A million times over. And, sorry, again, for not telling you. Forgive me?”

Harry burrowed into Niall’s chest, tweaking his nipple and making him squawk. “Yeah, forgiven Horan. But just this once.”

“Just this once,” Niall cackled, petting his hair. “You’re fooling yourself but okay. Now, come on, let’s drink our overpriced and underwhelming beverages.”

And just like that, everything slipped back to the way it had been, the way it should be.

 

***

 

_Lou, G and Noah still heading to your fam’s next month?_

Zayn was up to something, Harry could tell. Or rather, Harry couldn’t tell but _Louis_ certainly could and Harry could read Louis like an open book, so, in conclusion, Zayn was up to something. Louis was glowering at his phone impatiently, waiting for those three little bubbles to transform into words. Louis had already typed back a ‘ _yes_ ’ but he was clearly waiting to see where Zayn was taking this before adding more. Just as Niall’s icon appeared next to Louis’ post, Zayn’s came through.

_My folks want the kids same time._  
_Lads holiday?_

“What?” Louis mouthed in shock, Harry somewhat inclined to agree.

_Explain_

_Us all, holiday. Camping or some shit. Haven’t done it since uni._  
_S.o. invited of course_  
_We can be young again!!!_

And oh, _now_ it became obvious what Zayn’s game plan was. Get Niall to bring Ed to something and catch them actually being couple-y, as Liam had so articulately put it.

_Sounds great!_  
_Been forever since I’ve been camping :)_

Louis glanced to where Harry was lying next to him, reading over his shoulder. “You in?” Harry didn’t bother responding, pulling out his own phone.

_I’m in!!! .xx_

_We’re in too!_  
_Wanna see what Zayn looks like after two days with no hair product! XD_

_Fuck off Horan_

They didn’t need to say it but they all knew; they’d already won. Ed was in, and it was reconnaissance time.

***

Niall glared at where Zayn was currently reclining against the trunk of a tree, RayBans shielding his eyes. It had taken Liam all of two seconds to put up their tent and Zayn seemed to be taking it as a personal victory, lording it over the rest of them as they wrestled with their own death traps. Or at least, that’s what Niall had since started referring to his as.

“Wanna smack that smug look off his face,” he grumbled, wiping the sweat off his face with the bottom of his shirt.

“We can dunk him in the ocean later,” Ed offered, swearing when his finger got caught between two of the metal rods.

“Alright?” Niall asked in concern, muttering a tiny prayer of thanks when Ed nodded. He then scowled at Zayn once more. “Can’t. He’s afraid of water; can’t swim or some shit.”

Ed’s face screwed up. “So why did he agree to come on a camping trip to a place that has both a beach _and_ a lake?”

“Beats me,” Niall said, taking a vindictive sense of satisfaction upon hearing Harry screech as his tent fell down.

“Hey,” Ed whispered sharply, ducking away from Liam’s watchful gaze and closer to Niall. “Didn’t we bring that bottle of chocolate sauce for the s’mores? We could, theoretically, empty it on Zayn’s head.”

Niall went dead still. He then cackled evilly, rubbing his hands together. “Go, _now_. You get it and I’m pouring it on his head. I’ve had enough of that fucker.”

Ed grinned before rummaging through their bags, finally pulling the bottle out. “Oh hey, there’s a strawberry one here too for Harry. Should we…both?”

“Both.”

Abandoning the tent completely, Niall took great satisfaction in pulling the lid off, exchanging grins with Ed as he did the same before creeping towards Zayn’s claimed spot. It seemed as though Liam had finally given in and was attempting to help Louis and Harry – and by attempt it meant Liam was _trying_ to help while Louis bitched and whined about everything – while Zayn was still watching them idly, not a care in the world. If Niall was having second thoughts about whether this was too mean or not, they were dashed when Zayn called out,

“Come on Lou’! ‘s not even that hard!”

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Niall muttered, winking at Ed and then ambushing Zayn.

Suffice to say, Zayn did _not_ appreciate having two entire bottles of dessert sauce emptied on his head; _not at all_. His initial cry had caught the attention of Liam, Harry, and Louis and, _God_ , hadn’t their reactions been priceless. Liam looked at them in horror, as if they’d just signed their own death warrant. Harry looked somewhat similar, if not a little dismayed by the waste of food. And Louis, Louis looked _so_ close to laughing but holding it in with everything he had, like Zayn would kill him if he dared do otherwise. He then raised an eyebrow at Niall.

“You better run mate. Seriously.”

And, _shit, fuck!_ Zayn was already on his feet, expression _murderous_. Niall gave a loud _whoop_ and then tore off, Ed right on his heels. They crashed through the woods, ducking and swerving around branches, laughter breathless as Zayn chased them. Rounding a set of bushes and stumbling, Niall smothered a yelp as Ed used that to drag him to the ground, hiding behind the foliage. They waited with baited breath, footsteps nearing and then, miraculously, growing fainter once more.

“He’s gonna be so pissed,” Ed whispered, eyes wide.

“Unbearably so,” Niall agreed, clambering to his feet and dusting his jeans off. “Gonna be a right arse all weekend. Still, he deserved it.”

Ed shook his head, arms wrapping around Niall loosely. “Because he didn’t have to build a tent?”

Niall sent him a flat look. “No, because of why he wanted to do this in the first place.”

In the distance came the sound of the four boys, Liam calling out their names in almost a panicked tone, clearly worried that something had happened to them. Ed cocked his head in their direction before grinning slyly, backing Niall into the tree behind him, hands coming to rest either side of his face. “You mean, them wanting to catch us “in the act”, so to speak?” He leant forward to mouth at Niall’s neck. “We could arrange that too. Make sure none of them get _any_ sleep over the weekend.”

Niall chuckled, though it swapped to a groan when Ed’s leg came to rest between his thighs. “I’d be up for that.”

Ed snorted, eyes dancing. “Oh, I _know_ you would be.”

Patience expiring, Niall fisted his hands in Ed’s collar, dragging him in. He came willingly, angling his body closer and lowering one hand to curl around his hip. Niall parted his lips, moaning when Ed took the invitation and started mapping out the inside of his mouth. Ed’s leg crept higher and Niall’s moan turned more into a whine, hands tightening their grip. Ed’s hand started to make its way from his hip to his fly, teasing the button and Niall was _so_ okay with that when-

“Hands _above_ the belt! _Fucking hell!_ I mean, I wanted to believe but _Jesus_ , not like this, not like this!”

Niall groaned, head thudding back against the tree as Ed chose to hide his face in Niall’s neck. “Louis, do us all a favour and piss off.”

“You? A favour?” Louis forced his way between them, shoving a finger in Niall’s face. “The only favour I will be doing to you all weekend is making sure Zayn doesn’t kill you.”

Looking over his head, Niall gulped at the sight of Zayn standing by Liam’s side, still visibly seething. To be honest, Louis’ deal was looking pretty good right about now. Niall shook Louis’ outstretched hand gratefully.

“Think I owe you my life.”

Louis chuckled mirthlessly, slinging an arm around Zayn’s shoulders and guiding him back towards the campsite. “You have no idea how right you are Irish!”

Niall looked at Ed frantically, hand latching onto his instinctively. Oh god, what had they done?

***

It had been a careless statement, offhanded and probably even aimed to be helpful, but there was no denying the way Zayn had clenched up after Louis had said, “But really Zayn, you shouldn’t hold Vishi as much as you do. It’s only going to mess her up in the long run; separation anxiety and all that.”

Niall could only bite the inside of his cheek as Zayn forced a smile on his face, sprouted off some bullshit excuse and then returned to their campsite, clamping a hand around Liam’s arm and hauling him away from where he was sitting with Ed, their now completed tent proudly standing a foot or so away. Niall had thought he’d glimpsed tears in Zayn’s eyes as he’d pushed past and the way Liam immediately swooped in only confirmed that. Louis seemed none the wiser, setting up his fishing gear and completely unaware of the carnage he’d left in his wake.

Half an hour later Louis didn’t have a choice in realising it when Liam stormed towards him, hands curled into fists. Harry may have been dozing in the sun but Ed wasn’t and his concern was clear, looking at Niall for direction. Niall wavered before gesturing towards the pier, not keen on the idea of listening in but also not wanting the entire situation to get out of hand.

“Am I assuming that Louis’ mouth got him in trouble again?” Ed surmised as he reached Niall’s side.

“You’d be right there,” Niall replied, just as Liam’s voice rose loud enough for them to hear.

“-ot your business! Pass along advice if you want but don’t make my fiancé feel like shit in the process!”

“I didn’t!” Louis argued, jutting his chin out. “All I said was he needed to stop holding her and I’m right. It isn’t good for her! She _needs_ to learn to not be all over him.”

“Well it’s not like she can be all over her mum, can she?” Liam’s voice was like a knife, Louis back-pedalling a step. “Zayn and I are all she’s got and we’re going to give her want she wants.”

“ _Liam_.” Louis kneaded his forehead. “That’s not how you do it.”

“No, that’s not how _you_ do it,” Liam snapped, tone icy. “And Zayn doing it differently doesn’t mean he’s doing it _wrong_. He’s _trying_.”

“Fucking hell, I _know_ he’s trying! We’re _all_ trying!”

“Then explain to my why the fuck he’s now convinced he’s “messed up” our daughter? Your words Louis, not mine,” Liam snarled, jabbing Louis’ chest with a single finger. “And _don’t_ act like you don’t know that that’s the one thing Zayn’s scared shitless of. _Fuck_ , he admitted to telling you that just after we adopted them! Watch your goddamned mouth Louis!”

“I didn’t mean it like that!” Louis screamed, smacking Liam’s hand away. “I _never_ had a go at him. It’s not _my_ fault _your_ fiancé takes everything so fucking personally!”

“Oh, so now he’s my _fiancé_ and not _your friend_.”

Louis gaped at Liam before holding up his hands. “Don’t even start Payno.”

Liam went to leap in, hackles raised, when it was _Ed_ who bustled past Niall, unceremoniously grabbing both of them and pushing them into the lake. Louis and Liam screamed as they hit the water, resurfacing within seconds and starting to cuss at Ed before he levelled them with a glare, Niall awestruck when they fell dead silent.

“ _Grow the fuck up_ , both of you. Louis worded something dumbly, Zayn took it out of context, and Liam’s acting like a mother bear whose lost her baby.” He shook his head as Niall reached his side. “ _Grow up_.”

“You’re friends and, most of all, you’re better than this,” Niall agreed, tone just as serious. “ _And_ ,” he added, pointing at both of them in turn, “You can both raise your children however the hell you want. Simple as that.”

Louis and Liam exchanged embarrassed looks before mumbling out apologies. Liam then dunked Louis under the water, inducing a shriek of rage, and soon a full on wrestling match started. Leaving them to it, Niall bumped his hip against Ed’s. “Sure you don’t want to take up marriage counselling?”

Ed just laughed.

***

“Can I honestly say I don’t get what all the hype is about?” Liam confessed around a mouthful of s’more.

They weren’t traditionally made, what with them having to substitute graham crackers for digestives but they weren’t the most horrible thing Niall had ever eaten. They weren’t the best either but they made good enough campfire food.

“Our technique’s not exactly the best,” Ed pointed out dryly, indicating his own mildly burnt marshmallow.

“It _is_ a bit harder than I thought,” Louis agreed, his marshmallow actually engulfed in flames.

“ _Louis!_ ” Harry cried, snatching the stick off him and blowing out the flames sternly. He handed it back, ignoring Louis’ disgruntled expression. “Either way, think it’s just nice to get away.”

“Yeah, ‘s alright,” Zayn drawled, head flopped into Liam’s lap, content with his current situation of Liam hand-feeding him sweets upon request and actively ignoring Ed and Niall, as he’d done all day.

“Sorry, but is he descended from royalty?” Ed asked, disbelief obvious.

Louis rolled his eyes. “Nah, Liam just spoils the little shit.”

Under Ed’s curious gaze, Liam simply shrugged. “What? No point denying it; it’s true. I have a habit of spoiling those I love.”

Zayn’s face morphed into something softer, nuzzling into Liam’s stomach. “Love you so much. You know that, yeah?”

Liam brushed a strand of hair off his face tenderly. “Always.”

Niall lobbed a square of chocolate at them. “Knock it off. This is a boys’ weekend not a three-day shag-fest.”

Ed poked a finger into his ribs. “Is that _not_ what you wanted?”

“Love, I’ve learnt you can’t always get what you want.”

Ed hauled him into his lap, making the Irishman squeal. “Sometimes you can.”

Meeting Ed’s gaze, Niall relented, giving him a quick kiss. “Yeah, alright, sometimes you do. Love ya,” he commented breezily before reaching to reclaim his marshmallow from the fire. He raised his eyebrows at the four pairs of eyes staring at him. “Yes, this is how we act so shut your traps and find something more interesting to ogle.”

Louis brushed his hair off his face. “Fine. But, just so you know, I’m watching you and if anything sex-related happens in the next two days, I don’t want to know.”

Niall flipped him off. “Hey, don’t look at me. Wasn’t like it was me what posted sex pics in the group chat!”

Zayn choked and Liam buried his head in his hands. “ _One time!_ ” he cried fruitlessly. “It was _one time_ and it was a new phone and I didn’t know how it worked!”

Niall doubled over in laughter, probably would have toppled into the ground if Ed’s arms weren’t wrapped around his waist securely but he couldn’t care. He just wanted to hold this moment forever.

 

***

 

“Don’t want to.”

The pathetic sniffle came from Liam and Zayn’s bedroom, Louis looking over nervously. They were all having a night in and it sounded as though Harry was having trouble getting Noah down. The unfamiliar surroundings were clearly upsetting him, despite Harry’s murmured assurances and the fact that Noah had been here numerous times before.

Liam grimaced. “Wanna try having him bunk with Vishi?”

“’S all right Liam,” Louis said, sending him a strained smile. “He’ll be okay.”

“They won’t mind,” Zayn insisted, thanking Georgia as she stacked the last of the plates in the dishwasher. “They’re both really good sleepers.”

“Lucky you,” Louis drawled, earning him a poked out tongue from Zayn. He then jumped when Georgia’s hand came to rest on his arm. “Hey Georgie love, what’s up?”

She shrugged. “I’ll go in with Noah.” At Louis’ frown, she elaborated. “I’m tired anyway. Dancing was too hard and we had to do our routine _so_ many times because Janice _always_ forgets her steps. He’ll probably be okay if I sleep in the bed with him.” Her face then turned stern. “Just promise me you won’t carry me Daddy when we go home. I’m a big girl now; you have to wake me, _promise?_ ”

Louis chuckled, bending down to hug her tightly. “Thank you. Go help Haz, yeah?”

Georgia bounded off, and fuck, she was almost _ten_. Double digits. When had this happened? Louis had to blink away some moisture from his eyes before anyone saw. He’d not long done that when Harry stepped out of the room, blowing a kiss to the children inside, earning a groan from Georgia and a giggle from Noah. He left the door open a crack – Noah would panic otherwise – and stepped back into the main room of Liam and Zayn’s flat.

“They good now?” Zayn enquired, leaning up to grab the wine glasses from the top cupboard.

Harry took them out of his hands so he could go and search for the actual wine. “They’re good.”

Zayn looked content, bypassing Harry to where Louis was now studying Liam’s tablet. Harry knew what was on there, had already been given an in-depth tour by Liam before dinner. The tablet was currently full of wedding plans, Liam and Zayn _finally_ setting the gears in motion when they’d realised that they _had_ to because Geoff and Yaser – of all people – had all but planned it for them. Zayn had rolled his eyes to Harry and said something about both their fathers being soppy because _“their only son, their little man”_ was getting married. Harry thought it was endearing. And from the warmth that had been in Zayn’s eyes, he’d clearly thought so too, even if he’d never admit it.

“Looking good Zayn,” Louis murmured, Zayn’s chin slotting over his shoulder, relieved at the praise. “This is going to be stunning.”

Zayn moulded himself around Louis more. “Hope so.”

“Do you ever wonder,” Liam suddenly said from the kitchen, busy fussing around with…something…and clearly not even aware of the conversation going on behind him, making Zayn send his eyes skyward. “How many of these-” Liam jerked a thumb at the radio that was playing softly, “-were written about Niall?”

Needless to say, they all blanked…until Harry realised that one of Ed’s songs was currently playing.

Liam gestured at the radio helplessly, “I mean,

 _“Give me love like never before_  
_‘Cause lately I’ve been craving more_  
_And it’s been awhile but I still feel the same…_

“Am I presumptuous for thinking that-”

“Ed’s singing about Niall sticking his cock up his bum?” Louis finished dryly, yelping when Zayn elbowed him. “ _Oi, Malik!_ ”

Zayn leered at him. “You deserved that Tomlinson. But yeah,” he said thoughtfully. “Not _every_ song but definitely some. Ed wrote a bit of “+” while they were together so maybe.”

Harry rocked back on his heels indecisively before revealing, “They wrote _Thinking Out Loud_ together.”

Louis’ grip on the tablet failed, device dropping onto the table. Zayn and Liam stared at him with wide eyes. “They…they did that?” Louis repeated in shock. “Together? They wrote it… _together?_ ”

“But that…that’s…it’s _the_ love song,” Liam protested.

Zayn tutted at him. “So you’re saying Ed and Niall _couldn’t_ write it?” He then turned back to Harry. “How do you know?”

“Ed told me,” Harry said, going for breezy but knowing he failed. Louis knew about the altercation he’d had with Ed but from the knowing look on Zayn’s face, he did too. Dammit. How did he…it then clicked, why Niall had suddenly asked to meet that time, talk things out – something Niall _never_ did. Because _Zayn_ had gotten to him. Ed must have told Niall, as Harry had told Louis. And Niall had gone to Zayn. Christ.

“You know,” Louis spoke up, clearly trying to change the subject by picking up Liam’s tablet and waving it at him. “You should get Ed to sing that at your wedding. First dance and all that.”

Before Liam could answer, there was a knock at the door. “Oi you fuckers, let us in!”

Zayn stomped over to the entryway, levelling Niall with a condescending look. “There are children in this house,” he reprimanded.

Niall remained unfazed, poking Zayn’s cheek in a manner that rubbed him _just_ the wrong way. “And they still awake at nine o’clock at night? You’re slipping Zayn.”

Knowing he didn’t have an argument for that, Zayn grudgingly let Niall in, Ed sending Zayn an apologetic look on his partner’s behalf. They both shed their coats and joined everyone at the table, Niall looking a little confused.

“If this is your idea of a fun night in then God help us all. You haven’t even _opened_ the alcohol.”

“Oi Sheeran!” Louis called, completely ignoring Niall and tilting his chair back so he could see around him. “We were all just saying…which of your songs are about Niall?”

Ed actually stumbled, resembling a startled deer. “What?”

Louis looked too pleased with himself, smirk wide. “You and your music. How many songs are about Niall m’lad?”

“Not as many as you’re thinking I’m sure,” Ed chuckled, seeming to find his feet and allowing a smile to creep across his face. “I’m twenty-nine Louis, and Niall and I…that’s been what? Three years? Give or take a bit. So there was lots that came before.”

“Plus, it’d be properly boring, wouldn’t it?” Niall added, leaning past Louis to snag the wine.

“But there _are_ a couple then, right?” Louis pried, clearly not giving up until he had an answer.

“There’s a couple. And one that’s _entirely_ about him. Might be a little favourite of mine,” Ed conceded, toying with one of the fabric bracelets on his wrist while everyone at the table did a variation of a face-palm as Niall choked.

 _“W-what?!”_ Niall spluttered. “Which one?”

Ed simply kissed his cheek. “You’ll figure it out.”

Niall grumbled unhappily before pawing at Liam’s tablet, demanding to know what they had been looking at. Harry watched Ed fight against a fond grin before giving in, kissing Niall once more before hooking his chin over his shoulder, arms coming to wrap around Niall’s stomach. Yeah, they were perfect.

 

***

 

“But it has _colours_.”

“Yeah, is there a problem with that?”

“Daddy and Papa’s don’t have colours. Or Uncle Liam’s. And Zayner only has a little bit. You can’t have colours.”

Niall chuckled from his spot on the picnic blanket, propping himself up to watch Ed and Noah get into what seemed to be a genuine staring contest. Noah was currently perched in front of Ed, bending his arms this way and that to try and see all the designs that covered them.

“Noah, gentle,” Harry chided softly, barely looking up from his book.

“But _Papa_ ,” Noah whined. “Uncle Ted did it _wrong_.”

Ed let out a loud guffaw as did Niall. Harry’s own lips quirked into smile, finally abandoning his book and removing his sunglasses as he crouched down next to his son. “He didn’t do it wrong, he just did it different.”

Noah frowned, fingers ghosting over the Puss in Boots. “I like him. He’s from Shrek,” he stated before seeming to remember he was going somewhere. “So can tattoos have colours?”

Harry nodded. “If you want.”

Noah leant over and pushed Harry, knocking him off balance without actually meaning to but still. “Then you’re stupid Papa.”

Niall inhaled sharply but Harry was on top of the situation, well accustomed to these outbursts because Noah was rougher than most kids. He may have only been approaching five, but life on the streets with a teenage runaway for a mother hadn’t exactly been kind to him and he’d heard enough snark in his life to already start mimicking it back. Harry’s face lost its humour but he didn’t raise his voice, instead merely took Noah’s shoulders in his large hands, holding him still.

“Noah, we don’t push people. It hurts them, remember? And no one likes to be hurt.”

Noah froze, bottom lip quivering before hurling himself into Harry’s arms where he was drawn in without question. “I’m sorry Papa, I forgot!”

“That’s alright baby, but no more yeah?”

He nodded, sniffling. “And I called you stupid too and Daddy said words hurt just as much as hitting. Sorry Papa. You’re not stupid. I love my Papa.”

“And I love you too,” Harry promised, kissing his forehead. “Love you always, smiling or crying, naughty or nice. Now, weren’t you looking at Ed’s tattoos?”

“It’s _Ted_ ,” Noah corrected absently, turning back to Ed. “But Daddy, if you can get colours, why didn’t you? Colours are more pretty.”

“Maybe Harry just doesn’t like colours,” Niall offered, smiling when Noah looked his way quizzically. “Not everyone likes colours.”

“ _You_ like colours,” Noah said decisively. “I know because Uncle Ted has your colours on his arm. Inside the flower.”

“Shamrock. For my Irish Prince,” Ed provided but Niall barely heard him because… _what?_ Niall may not have been the most observant person but had he really not noticed Ed getting a tattoo that represented him?!

“Who’s an Irish Prince?” Noah demanded, pouting at Ed’s smile, unable to figure out why it was there.

“Noah,” Harry said amidst his own chuckles, pointing at Niall. “Uncle Ni’s the Irish one. That’s why he has the accent, remember?”

Noah’s face screwed up. “He doesn’t _look_ like a prince Papa.”

Niall let out a “ _hey!_ ” as Ed laughed. “Well, whatever you say, he’s a prince to me.”

“Who’s being a prince now?”

Louis’ voice came from behind them, opening his arms and whisking Noah up when he ran to him. Georgia was skipping along behind him with Vishakna, Ali balanced on Liam’s shoulders as he and Zayn brought up the food from the car. Setting Noah back down, Louis started handing out the drinks he’d gone to fetch. He waggled his eyebrows, clearly impatiently for an explanation.

“Uncle Ted says Uncle Ni is a prince because he has an Irish colour tattoo.”

The explanation was mostly there and it certainly made Niall the centre of attention for three pairs of eyes. “Oh really?” Liam drawled, flopping down next to Niall. “Ed getting ink for you? Since you have that aversion to needles and all.”

“Hey, I’m the one who’ll be laughing when you’re old and wrinkly and drowning in regret,” Niall huffed.

Ed simply shrugged, Noah fascinated by his arms once more, Vishi’s attention just as keen, though she didn’t dare leave Zayn’s lap; she never did. “What’s this one?” Noah was pushing at Ed’s sleeve, trying to see something underneath.

“It’s just words,” Ed mumbled and were his cheeks pink? Judging for Louis’ wolfish grin, yes.

“What’s that then Sheeran? Niall’s name? His face, like this one got?”

Zayn slapped him for that but Louis merely stuck his tongue out.

“Nah, his name’s here,” Ed said casually, Niall hiding a choke behind his hand because _Jesus fucking Christ_ he really _was_ blind. Because he’d seen the tattoo Ed had got of his own autograph hundreds of times and yet had never bothered to look too closely at the one underneath, the one that looked identical to what he’d drawn the night Ed had randomly asked, “ _if you were famous, what do you think your autograph would be?_ ” Oh shit. “And this one,” Ed was still saying, pointing at the ink Noah had originally been trying to get to, “It’s gaelige. Irish. Says _when I need to get home, you’re my guiding light_.”

The adults in their group seemed stunned speechless, Niall finally overcoming his shock and crawling to Ed’s side, curling up against his chest. “You’re my world,” Niall murmured, tracing down Ed’s left arm. “The missing piece of my puzzle, the fire in my life, my snowflake.” His hand came to slip into Ed’s. “My Ed.”

“Ugh, Harry, make it stop,” Louis bemoaned theatrically, making all the children giggle.

“Excuse me Mr. “Oops, Hi”,” Liam scoffed. “What ground are you standing on right now?”

“Pretty crumbly,” Zayn agreed, only to hunker down when everyone, _including_ Liam, glared at him. He held his hands up. “Alright, alright, I surrender.”

“You can talk the _least_ out of all of us,” Harry admonished, Zayn wilting even further under his raised eyebrows. Satisfied, Harry then turned back to Niall, smile warm. “Let him have it Niall. You only love once so make the most of it.”

Niall blushed, staring down at his name on Ed’s wrist. “Thanks Haz.”

Hang on, his name, inked, on Ed’s skin. _Finally_.

***

The tube rattled underneath them, Ed tucked up against the wall while Niall sat next to him, feet resting on the chair in front.

“You’ll get us in trouble.” Ed was wearing a cheeky smile though so Niall didn’t think he actually cared. That was only confirmed when Ed gripped his chin, turning Niall’s face towards his before kissing him soundly. “You know,” he said as he pulled away. “This is where we met. Maybe not this carriage, but this line.”

Niall remembered. Remembered seeing the young man slumped down at the back of the tube, headphones on, who was there every time Niall went to work but also when he finished work, often times still asleep. The dirty rucksack at his feet had been a pretty big hint and Niall had been powerless to stop himself offering some leftovers one day. That had led to daily chats at the end of shifts, small talk and big dreams, until Niall had gathered the courage to ask Ed to come to _Sweet Nothings_ , suggest he try and fill the space they had. Ed had leapt at the chance, scrubbing up and coming in, all warmth and love and Babs hadn’t even considered _not_ hiring him.

“I remember,” he finally muttered, hand coming to slide under Ed’s jumper and rest on his stomach, taking comfort in the warmth of his skin.

“We’ve come a long way.”

Niall shook his head. “You have. You’ve said it yourself Ed, you’re blowing up globally.”

“This from the man who gave me the chance to,” Ed shot back, body stilling for a moment before he cautiously leant down and grabbed Niall’s hand, peeling it away and interlacing their fingers instead. “Which…I wanted to run something by you.”

Niall raised his head, frowning. “Okay…?”

“So, world tour, record deal, a platinum album…that all gives me money, yeah? And, quite a bit. I’ve been giving to the shelter and helping out my folks and all that but I…was thinking what about us getting a new flat?”

Niall blinked. “What’s wrong with our flat?” At Ed’s flick to his ear, Niall yelped. “Alright, alright, it’s at the top of a fuckton of stairs, the heating’s barely there, and it’s only just two rooms but…” He shrugged. “Isn’t it enough?”

“You know it’s not,” Ed countered, waiting for Niall to concede the point before going on, thumb rubbing the back of his hand. “Plus, maybe we don’t talk about it, but we’re not exactly poor anymore. I’m not saying we have to buy a penthouse or whatever but where’s the harm in buying something nice that’s permanent? No more renting, no more landlords; just our flat, whatever size we want, wherever we want.”

Niall worried his bottom lip between his teeth. “Is that…is that something you want?”

“Yeah, I think it might be.”

“Then okay,” Niall said, smile coming easily after seeing Ed’s relieved expression. “We’ll get a proper rockstar flat and none of the others are allowed to have sex on _any_ of our furniture.”

Ed burst out laughing, head dropping onto Niall’s shoulder. “Alright. That can be the first rule.”

Niall nodded in agreement, hands coming up to run through Ed’s hair tenderly. “Oh, and I never got to mention it before but I figured it out.”

Ed peered up at him in confusion. “Figured out what?”

“The song, the one that’s about me. It’s _Wake Me Up_ ,” Niall supplied, one hand coming to wrap around Ed’s forearm. “ _I should ink my skin, with your name_.”

Ed beamed at him, bumping their noses together. “Took you long enough.”

Niall dipped his head, brushing their lips together teasingly. “Well I know now.” With that, he fully captured Ed’s lips, drawing him into a searing kiss. Ed all but manhandled him into his lap, Niall’s hands returning to his hair and running it through his fingers. Ed’s tongue prodded at his lips and Niall resisted until Ed nipped at his bottom lip impatiently. Huffing out a laugh, Niall let him in, Ed swallowing the whimper that escaped as a result.

The next second Niall jerked away in fright as someone tapped on his shoulder rather firmly. Eyes flying left, Niall felt dread fill him at the sight of one of the transport police members glaring down at him and Ed disapprovingly.

“None of that on here lads.”

“Um, this is our stop anyway,” Ed stammered, grabbing Niall’s hand and whisking him out of the Tube. The carriage doors closed and then the train departed, both of them laughing. “Fucking hell. _Jesus_ , never again Niall, okay?”

“No complaints from me,” Niall wheezed, before catching sight of the sign above him. “Hang on, you said this was our stop!”

Ed spread his hands sheepishly. “I lied?” And by lied, he meant hauled them of the train on the entirely wrong side of London. God help him.

 

***

 

_LARRY INTERMISSION_

 

Harry was intending to step out and grab a coffee on his lunch break when he saw a missed call on his phone. Frowning at the unknown number, he hesitated before calling back. His stomach then nearly hit the floor when he got slammed by a receptionist from the adoption agency he and Louis had originally put their applications through; the one they’d applied with before having to speed through Noah’s paperwork with Nick’s help near eight months ago.

“This is Harry Tomlinson-Styles,” he said slowly, nerves wracking his body. What if something was wrong? What if they’d found Noah’s parents? Oh _God_. “I had a missed call…?”

_“One minute Mr. Tomlinson-Styles.”_

As he was put on hold, Harry paced up and down the kitchen, ignoring Perrie and Babs’ worried looks. He was seconds away from starting to bite at his nails when his call was connected.

_“Am I speaking with Harry?”_

“Yes,” he managed, fisting a hand in his hair and tugging on the strands stressfully.

_“This is Aisha. I’m not sure if you remember but I conducted your and Louis’ interview.”_

“I remember.”

Words. Why were they suddenly so hard to find?

 _“Harry, I want you to understand that this is a delicate situation.”_ That caught his attention. _“I’ve called several families and unfortunately no one has been able to agree on such short notice. I know-”_ There was some typing on her end, _“-that you’ve only recently adopted Noah but I also know that you and Louis were originally looking for infants. The crux of it is, Mr. Tomlinson-Styles, we’ve had a baby girl abandoned at the hospital by her mother. We’ve had no luck re-establishing contact with her and are unable to find any next of kin. I am asking, however, if you and your husband would be in any way interested in fostering this little girl? And, if it came to that, adopting her upon reaching six months?”_

Harry actually sank to the floor, shock pounding through him. His first instinct was to say yes, so much so that he nearly blurted out a _yes_ right then and there. He then very quickly became aware of the fact that he would need to talk to Louis first – yes Harry Styles, talk to your _fucking husband_ before _adopting a child_.

“Can I call you back?” he asked frantically. “I can duck home and talk to my partner now?”

 _“I don’t need an answer by the end of the day,”_ Aisha assured. _“An expression of interest would be more than appreciated but please, take your time and run this past both Louis and your children._ Everyone _needs to be on board before I’m even going to_ consider _giving this a green light.”_

“I understand,” Harry promised, passing on his thanks before hanging up. Babs was hovering at his side anxiously but before she could ask, Harry was leaping up, sweeping her into a hug. “A baby Barbara, Louis and I can get a _baby!_ ”

***

In what was perhaps the biggest shock in Harry’s life _ever_ – which was saying something – Louis barely even fought him on the subject. He’d had some initial misgivings – were they ready for a baby? Noah was barely settled yet, would he handle a sibling? Was there even room for a baby? Who would look after it? But once he and Harry had sat down and started working out the logistics, Louis realised it could actually work. Zayn and Liam had just transitioned Ali into a bed and had a cot they didn’t know what to do with; Louis could work his out-of-home meetings around Harry’s shifts; their combined wages would be enough to cover baby supplies.

In the end, it just came down to whether Noah would handle it. Louis had no doubts that Georgia would be fine with it, and Harry agreed completely, but Noah, Noah was the one variable. In some ways he was still reclusive around them, terrified they would leave, like everyone else in his life had. He still had days where he would cry at school, telling his teachers he just “ _was scared Daddy and Papa wouldn’t come back_ ”. They always got him immediately on those bad days, let him bunk in with them those nights, or let Georgia take him with her because she was just as mothering as Louis and Harry. But no, he was, by no means, at ease with them yet.

And so, a “family meeting” had been called. Collecting the kids from school, Louis didn’t bother with afternoon tea, sitting everyone at the dining table instead.

“Daddy,” Georgia murmured worriedly, “Is something wrong?”

Louis shook his head adamantly. “No, but Harry and I have something we _really_ have to run past you.” Louis threw a look to Harry and he immediately jumped in.

“Okay,” he said, leaning over to take one of Georgia’s hands and one of Noah’s. “I got a phone call today. And a lovely lady called Aisha told me that someone had left a little baby at the hospital with no one to look after it. She asked if we would like to look after it. If Daddy and I would like to have another baby, if you would like a little sister.”

“Is she cute?” Georgia asked.

Before Harry could answer that though, he reeled backwards as Noah started wailing, actually clambering _over_ the table to throw himself into Harry’s lap. “ _Papa_ , we need to go! We have to go, go, _go, now!_ ” He was sobbing uncontrollably into Harry’s chest and Louis looked just as horrified as Harry felt.

“Noah, bub, what’s wrong?” Harry urged, holding him close. “Where are we going?”

“To the hospital!” he cried, reaching for Louis because Harry clearly wasn’t moving fast enough. “ _Daddy_ , I don’t want the baby all alone! I want it to have a mummy and a daddy and a papa. _Please_ don’t leave it alone! I don’t want her to be sad!”

It was more words than Noah had ever strung together in their presence and it was the only answer Louis needed. He glanced over Noah’s head at Georgia but, clever child that she was, she was already giving him a thumbs up and gathering her and Noah’s shoes.

“We don’t want to leave the baby alone,” Louis said, tilting Noah’s face towards his own. “Peanut, we want her to live with us but we had to make sure _you_ were okay with it. Papa and I are going to spend a lot of time with the little baby. We won’t be able to spend as much time with you, even though we’ll try our hardest.”

Noah put a hand on his chest, puffing it out. “ _I’ll_ look after her. I’m a big boy.” He then turned to Harry. “Can she sleep in my room? I can move my toys and we can put Uncle Ni’s bed in the bin. He _never_ uses it.”

Louis cackled while Harry set about slipping Noah’s shoes on his feet, tying the laces with practised ease. “We won’t put it in the bed, that’s wasteful. _But_ we can give it to someone that needs it.”

He gave Louis a significant look that Louis knew meant that they’d discuss that in more detail later. Louis nodded and started gathering his things as Harry phoned Aisha back, following up his earlier call back and saying they’d be in within the hour. The ride to the hospital was done in relative silence, Louis parking and Harry keeping a tight hold of Noah’s hand as they crossed the carpark into reception.

“Daddy, did you tell Zaynie and Liam?” Georgia asked, Louis wincing in response.

“Not yet baby…Just…let us actually get a ‘yes’ first, alright?”

“Alright,” she huffed, slight pout appearing. “But can I be there when you tell them? Wanna see Zayn’s face.”

“Sure Rosie, let’s film it and put it on youtube, that’ll be a laugh,” Louis agreed, following Harry as he greeted Aisha and one of the neo-natal nurses. They were led down several corridors before arriving at a large room filled with cots. Noah tensed but Harry whisked him into his arms.

“It’s okay Noah,” he murmured. “They all have homes. They’re just here to sleep while their mummies have some alone time to sleep too.”

“ _Promise?_ ” Noah wheedled, fingers in his mouth.

Aisha gave him a knowing smile. “We promise love. Do you want to meet your baby?”

Noah nodded fervently, Louis’ own steps quickening so that the whole family arrived at the side of the medical cot at the same time. And…Louis’ throat went dry. Beautiful. She…she was beautiful. Gorgeous. The most…Words couldn’t even describe it. Harry’s hand desperately fumbled for his and Louis gripped it like a lifeline.

“How could anyone leave her?” Harry demanded in a whisper, eyes tearing up. “I never could.”

Louis looked over at the social worker. “I’m almost inclined to say we love her already. She’s amazing.”

“What’s her name?” Georgia asked innocently, gasping in delight when the nurse let her slip her finger into the baby’s hand.

Aisha’s expression turned sad. “She doesn’t have one. Her mother didn’t give her one before she…”

“Before she left,” Harry finished, Aisha nodding in thanks. Harry then stiffened. “Does that…do we…could _we_ name her?”

Louis swore his knees nearly gave out. _Shit_. That had never even crossed his _mind_. At the nod he received, he let his weight flop into Harry’s side. “Oh god…a _name_. We…Harry, a _name_.”

“I-I know,” Harry stammered, completely overwhelmed. “We-”

“Abby.”

They both whipped around to look at Noah. He hid behind his hands but that didn’t stop him from firmly repeating, “ _Abby_.”

Georgia bounced on her toes excitedly. “Like Abby Cadabby! _Abby Cadabby, Abby Cadabby_ ,” she sang, eyes crinkling up in delight. “It’s cute Daddy. _Please_ can we have it?”

“Um…can we not have a think first?”

The ten-year-old rolled her eyes. “Daddy, what’s to think about? Do you like it?” A nod. “Harry, do _you?_ ” Another nod. Georgia huffed, placing her hands on her hips. “Then, Abby.”

Louis clucked his tongue, nose twitching. “Alright, Abigail it is. Still need a middle name. And can Harry and I-”

“Can _I_ pick since Noah picked the first one?”

“Whose child is this?” Louis squawked playfully, laughing when Georgia merely giggled. “And who’s to say your ideas are even any good, poppet? Hit me, what have you got?”

“Jazz.”

Louis blinked. “Sorry?”

“ _Jazz_ ,” Georgia insisted. “Abby Jazz Tomlinson-Styles. ‘s a mouthful, like mine.” She looked oh so proud but Louis was still torn, glancing at Harry for support.

“I’m actually fine with it,” Harry admitted, cheeks pink. “It’s…Louis, Abigail Jazz. Tell me that isn’t adorable.”

Louis couldn’t contest that, didn’t even _want_ to. Georgia was looking so desperately hopeful, Noah was watching with wide eyes, curls escaping his bun, and Harry, Harry was just as patient as ever. It was Harry’s fond smile that did it, Louis giving in and turning to the nurse. “We’d like to fill in the birth certificate. Under the name, please put _Abigail Jazz Tomlinson-Styles_.”

And just like that, their family grew once more, finally full.

***

“She really _is_ cute Tommo.”

Niall was sitting on the couch, Abby being held with such infinite care in his arms. At two weeks old, she still didn’t do anything other than snuffle and stare without focus but that didn’t mean she hadn’t already wormed her way into all their hearts. Ed remembered the veritable shit storm that had followed Harry and Louis’ sudden announcement. Friends and family had poured in from across the country at lightning speed, smothering the couple with everything they could; gifts, cuddles, money, baby-sitting offers.

They’d headed home since, Anne having been the last to leave this morning and Louis seemed happy to be back to his regular quota of Liam, Zayn, Niall, and Ed. Less was, in some cases, more.

“She’s my little treasure,” Louis replied in response to Niall’s statement, padding closer and pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I love her.”

Niall smiled up at him. “Yeah? Well, I can see why you do.”

With that, he nuzzled into Abby’s cheek and only one thought went through Ed’s mind:

_One day._

 

_END LARRY INTERMISSION_

 

***

 

The flat was dead silent save for the breathing coming from his lap. Ed smiled down at Niall’s sleeping features adoringly, fingers combing through his hair, tutting when he realised it was almost time to bleach it again. Ed had once asked Niall if he’d ever let it go back to brown but Niall had merely shook his head, admitting that he was far too attached to his blond colour now. Grabbing his phone off the edge of the sofa, balancing there in case Louis or Harry called to check-in on the kids, Ed opened his camera, finding the right angle before capturing the image. He smiled at it a tad whimsically. Maybe one day he’d be brave enough to share it, post it with Niall and Niall alone, no group shot to hide Niall’s significance.

_“No we’re not friends, nor have we ever been_  
_We just try to keep those secrets in a lie_  
_And if they find out, will it all go wrong?”_

Ed’s voice shook a little but he pushed on, stroking Niall’s cheek when he started to stir.

_“And heaven knows, no one wants it to_

_“So I could take the back road_  
_But your eyes will lead me straight back home_  
_And if you know me like I know you_  
_You should love me, you should know”_

Blinking back tears, Ed tightened his grip on Niall’s shoulder, hating how his voice cracked,

_“Friends just sleep in another bed_  
_And friends don’t treat me like you do_  
_Well I know there’s a limit to everything_  
_But my friends won’t love me like you_  
_No, my friends won’t love me like you”_

“I’ll go check on them. Talk to him; he needs you.”

The quiet murmur came from across the room and Ed snapped his head up, breath catching when he caught sight of Louis and Harry. How he had missed them coming in was beyond him but he sunk down under Harry’s sympathetic look. Louis sent him a morose smile before slipping down the hall, stopping by Noah and Abby’s room before moving onto Georgia’s.

“He properly asleep?” Harry asked, gesturing to Niall and waiting for Ed’s nod before taking a seat on the coffee table in front of him. “Is that something you want to talk about then?”

Ed preferred to study the tattoos on his arm, ignoring Harry’s piercing gaze. “What?”

“ _Ed_ ,” Harry pleaded, reaching out to clasp one of his hands. “Don’t pretend nothing’s wrong. Does it…bother you that none of your fans know? About Niall?” he added for good measure.

Ed sighed heavily, twisting the hem of his shirt between his fingers. “Being honest here, I don’t know. I’ve never asked,” he admitted quietly, gaze dropping to Niall’s sleeping form. “Never asked him what he thought. But…I’m torn, you know? Like, on the one hand I want to share with everyone what I have, because Niall’s _worth_ sharing. He’s not something I’m ashamed of and I want to be able to spam everyone’s snapchat with videos of him until they’re all begging me to shut the fuck up.”

Harry giggled, knowing how true that would become if Ed went ahead with it all. But then Ed was sighing again.

“But then…I sometimes think, yeah, my fans are cool and I’d trust that they’d leave him alone but what if they didn’t? I know Niall doesn’t _have_ to work so if fan pressure made him leave the bakery we’d get by but…Harry, Niall _loves_ his job. He loves going to the pub with his mates, loves whinging about his shitty hours and shitty pay that isn’t even shitty. He loves his football games.”

“He loves having a normal life,” Harry summed up.

Ed nodded, swallowing thickly and biting back something resembling a sob when Harry came to kneel in front of him. Ed hung his head. “What do I do?”

“You already know the answer to that,” Harry told him gently, rocking forward to kiss Niall’s cheek affectionately, melting at the adorable snuffling sound he made in response. “Ask him. Niall will know what he wants Ed.”

A bubble of laughter escaped unbidden. “He usually does.”

“For what it’s worth,” Harry said, getting to his feet as Louis returned to the room and nestled into his side. “Niall loves you as much as you love him. If you want to tell everyone, guaranteed he does too.”

“You’re his world Ed.”

Ed started at that because Louis had never made any comments on his relationship with Niall in anything other than a joking tone. In reality, Louis was the one Ed was nervous around the _most_ , always uncertain as to whether he actually truly believed they were anything more than fuck buddies but from the look in his eyes now, that belief couldn’t have been more wrong.

“I mean it,” Louis pressed, eyes stern but not harsh or angry in any way, just brutally honest. “The way Niall looks at you; it’s like you painted the fucking stars for him. And, hate to break it to you Sheeran, but you’re one giant sap in return.” He smiled, warmth and kindness and love, and _Jesus_ , no wonder Harry had fallen in love with him. “You two are perfect. Hold onto that.”

 

***

 

As a child, Niall had thought that grown-ups had everything figured out. They were cool, calm, and collected. By the time he’d reach his late-teens, early-twenties, he figured he was just a little behind and that everything would fall into place somewhere along the way. Now, approaching twenty-eight, Niall realised that the truth was that _no one_ had their life entirely together. They all took turns at stumbling through things, making mistakes, and ending up in situations they could _never_ have foreseen. Along with this came the fact that most adults actually met up and discussed this very cycle – though under the guise of “dinner parties”, of course.

At one such dinner party, Niall had brought up Louis and Harry’s latest adoption, what with Harry being friends with most of the people present. They’d all gushed about the photos they’d seen, one of their friends – Elena – sighing whimsically.

“I want a kid,” she’d said to no one in particular. “Just, without the bloke, you know?”

“I could help with that,” someone down the other end had shouted, making them all laugh.

Elena had rolled her eyes, pointing at Niall. “Hey, him if anyone. Look at those eyes. You could drown in them.”

“Could be a thing that happens,” Ed had laughed, making Niall barge into his shoulder playfully.

“Oi, hit ‘em up,” Olly had urged. “’s just come spunk in a jar right? Saves the whole sperm bank nonsense.”

Niall looked at Ed and he’d looked back before giving an easy shrug. Niall had returned the gesture before turning to Elena. “Olly’s right, we wouldn’t mind. Like he said, nothing romantic about it.”

Elena had gone speechless and they’d all laughed it off, disguising it behind too many glasses of champagne and, soon enough, it had been all but forgotten. Until Elena had called one day, late in the evening and clearly nervous. Niall had been seriously concerned that something was wrong and then she’d just stammered her way through the question:

Would he actually be okay with providing her with a sperm donation so she could have a child?

He and Ed had quickly discussed it once more before passing on the same answer they had the first time; yes, of course, happy to help. As Ed had been preparing for his second world tour – stadium sized this time – Niall had run an errand or two with Elena, given her a hug when she’d popped into work first thing one morning to announce her positive pregnancy results, and then they’d parted ways, honestly never expecting to really hear from each other again outside of social gatherings.

Which was why Niall was currently so shocked to see her standing at the door of the bakery as he and Perrie flipped off the lights. Elena looked on the verge of tears, clutching her purse close to her stomach, though there was nothing there that couldn’t be explained away by a large meal. Perrie’s eyes flew to Niall’s sharply but he assured her it was fine, slipping an arm around Elena’s shoulder and bringing her in for a hug.

“Hey, alright?”

She pulled away, chewing on her bottom lip. “Um…can we talk?”

Niall frowned, leading her towards the Costa at the end of the street; hey, Ed was already on the road again so it wasn’t like he had anywhere to be or any _one_ to get home to. “Of course.” He guided Elena to a free table before asking for her order, waving away her offer to pay. Setting the two steaming beverages down, along with their paninis, Niall made himself comfortable.

“Should really be me shouting you,” Elena whispered, taking a deep breath to compose herself before twirling a dirty blonde lock around her finger. “So…I needed to talk to you…about this.”

A photograph got slid across the table and Niall picked it up. He knew instantly that it was an ultrasound, probably the first one if he had to guess, but he also knew Elena wouldn’t have been showing it to him unless there was something significant about it. Scrutinising the picture in the mellow lighting, Niall froze the moment he saw it.

“There’s two babies in this picture. _Twins_.”

Elena nodded, hands knotting together. “Yeah, that’s what they said.”

Niall glanced over the top of the photo, studying the woman opposite. “And you…?”

“I’m _sorry!_ ” she gasped, shaking her head and fighting back tears. “I…I know this going to make me sound awful but I don’t _want_ twins. I didn’t want two; I can’t _afford_ two. One alone on my own was okay, but two? Niall, I _can’t_.”

He ran a hand through his hair. “I…Elena, I don’t know what to say.”

“I…Please tell me to stop if I’m being intrusive or this is too personal…” Niall cocked his head in confusion as she proceeded to barrel on. “But…so I was thinking about passing one off to be adopted – and yes, I know, that makes me a _horrible_ mother! – but then, you know I thought…you and Ed…you can’t have kids. Like, you _can’t_. And this…I mean, these babies, they’re _yours_.”

Niall was confident his heart stopped dead in his chest.

Elena was looking at him imploringly. “Would…would you and Ed…”

“Do we want a kid?” he said numbly, shakily setting the photo down and running a hand down his face. _Jesus Christ._ “I…”

“I’m sorry,” Elena sniffled. “I just threw that on you. God, you weren’t even _mentioning_ having children. I shouldn’t have-”

“ _No_ ,” Niall said firmly, holding up a hand. “I…Elena, Ed and I have never brought it up, but in _no_ way. Like, not even casually or just in general discussion. For all I know, Ed could have us on the waiting list of fifty adoption agencies. I…” He tapped the photo. “I can’t promise anything. But I’m flying out to see Ed in two weeks. I can promise to talk to him then…unless that’s too late?”

“No, of course not,” she said. “Niall, we have _months_ to figure this out. I just thought you had the right to know first.” She finished the last of her panini, hesitating before holding the photo out. “Um, did you want to…for when you see Ed…?”

Niall took it, its weight heavy in his hand, as if he’d already committed. “Yeah, thanks.” He smiled at Elena warmly. “Best of luck, right?”

She returned it as best she could. “Right.”

***

The Manila crowd had been _crazy_. Niall never ceased being amazed by how wide-spread Ed’s fan base was. It seemed as though no matter what corner of the globe they could think of, they could always find fans. Niall had spent the night at the side of the stage, tucked up with some of the crew in the space between the stage and the crowd barriers. He and Ed hadn’t had much time before the show, flight arrival times not being the greatest and immigration being unbearably slow. As Ed had been escorted off to sound check, Niall had grabbed a few hours of sleep before joining him at the venue.

But now they were back in their hotel room, Kevin walking them all the way to the door before waving them in with a, “my room’s right next door so you two keep the volume down, you understand?”

Ed had flipped him off and Niall had attempted to laugh but there was a weight in his chest. No, he lied. It wasn’t in his chest, it was in his _pocket_. In his pocket because there he couldn’t ignore it; not like if he’d shoved it into his bag or something. Even as Ed was backing him towards the bed with feverish kisses, high on the adrenalin of being on stage, Niall was torn, debating whether to get it over and done with or whether to wait until morning. Eventually, two weeks of pent of anxiety won out and he placed his hands on Ed’s chest, pushing him away and putting some distance between them.

“We need to talk.”

Ed’s eyes went wide, mouth opening and shutting a couple of times, and the ridiculousness of it all made Niall roll his eyes.

“Fuck’s sake Sheeran, I’m not breaking up with you.” He dropped onto the end of the bed. “Just…sit with me.”

Ed scrambled to his side, gently scratching at Niall’s scalp in just the way he liked, Niall melting into the touch. “Okay, _that_ reaction means you’re not mad at me. And I’ve had no angry phone calls from Harry so I’m gonna take that as you’re not a crying mess at work.”

“Shut up,” Niall grunted, flashing a smile before deciding to do to Ed what Elena had done to him. He grabbed the photo from his pocket and shoved it into Ed’s hands. “It’s from Elena.”

If anything, Ed caught on quicker than Niall had, knuckles going white as he gripped the paper so, so hard. “These… _twins_ , she’s having twins…She…” Ed’s hands were suddenly on Niall’s shoulders, honest to God _ripping_ him around. “She doesn’t want them. Not both. Is she…Could one be…?”

Niall nodded, Ed’s head falling onto his chest. “Ours,” he confirmed.

“ _Jesus_ ,” Ed hissed. He then stared up at Niall knowingly. “How long have you known?”

He squirmed uncomfortably but Ed wasn’t relenting. “Two weeks,” he finally admitted.

Ed growled, placing the photo down and then dragging Niall back onto the bed, the Irishman yelping as his back hit the covers, breathless as Ed came to hover over him. “So _that’s_ why you’ve been off. Don’t think I didn’t notice,” Ed scolded when Niall looked surprised. “I know you pretty well Horan. And, because of that, I also know you want this kid.”

Niall swallowed thickly because _yes_ , that was the conclusion he’d reached. “I do.”

Ed sighed in relief, licking at his jaw as his fingers worked on the buttons of Niall’s shirt. “Good. Because so the fuck do I.”

Niall whimpered, hands flying to Ed’s shoulders as teeth sunk into his neck. “You…you do?”

“How many times did I tell you I loved kids?”

“Just once.” Niall then gasped as Ed pinched his nipple in punishment, eyebrows raised. “Alright, more than once!”

Ed chuckled darkly, slotting their hips together, cocks rubbing against each other in a rhythm that made Niall hard faster he’d ever thought possible. “That’s more like it. I like knowing you pay attention to me. Know for a fact that _you_ love when I pay attention to you.” And by that he meant ripping Niall’s jeans and briefs down in a single motion and beginning to mouth at the tip of his cock.

“ _Ed!_ ” Niall cried, back arching in pleasure. He let Ed continue to tease him, basking in the sensations until he was right on the brink, pushing Ed off and flipping them over. There was laughing and rough-housing as Niall had to lean over the side of the bed to grab his duffel, finally manage to find the lube and condoms. As Ed slowly fingered him open, Niall outlined the stark, bold lion on his chest with his tongue, having to take a moment simply to breathe every so often when Ed’s fingers would curl just right.

“ _Fuck_ , you’re beautiful like this,” Ed muttered, eyes raking over Niall’s frame hungrily, dark marks already littering his pale collarbones.

Niall huffed, pushing Ed flat onto his back and guiding his fingers out so he could line up with Ed’s cock. “ _Only_ like this?” He then started to sink down, both of them groaning in unison. “Okay, even only like this would be enough,” Niall moaned, eyes closing in bliss as Ed bottomed out.

Ed shook his head, keening when Niall started to lift off only to slam his hips back down. “Fuck,” he managed as Niall started to ride him in earnest. “No, think…you’re beautiful always…you’re never _not_ …”

Niall whined at that, picking up his pace, crying out when Ed started raising in hips to meet him. With the time they’d been apart, the adrenalin coursing through them, everything factoring in together, it only took another minute or two for both of them to orgasm, shaking and sweating as they came down from their highs. With great effort, Ed managed to get them into the shower, each of them rubbing down the other wearily before they collapsed back into bed. Within seconds, they were both asleep, more at peace in each other’s arms than they could ever hope to be apart.

***

“ _Noah_ , if Daddy finds you going in there while Abby’s asleep you’re going to get in trouble.”

“But I just want to show her to Vishi!”

“She’s seen her before and Abby’s asleep. And Ali is too so let’s play outside.”

“But I-”

“Vishi can play with Abby Cadabby when she wakes up, okay?”

“Okay.”

The sound of the back door opening came next and Louis looked very proud, smiling down at what was left of his lunch. “Think I did alright on that one.”

“You did great,” Harry praised, kissing his cheek. He then also sent a grateful look to Liam and Zayn. “And you two as well. I know you helped Lou’ a lot at first.”

They both blushed, Liam preening under the compliment while Zayn turned all shy and Niall swore he never understood that boy at all. Very pointedly ignoring all their gazes as he added some more sauce to the side of his plate, Niall said, blasé as anything, “So like, me and Ed are getting a kid. Pretty stoked, yeah? Think the little one’s due about October.”

The entire table careened to a halt. Three people had dropped their cutlery and Louis seemed poised to throw his at Niall’s head. “ _You what?!_ How the _fuck_ is _that_ happening Horan?! What the…No, fuck. What, no, hang on… _Explain, you, now!_ ”

Niall stared at him for a long moment before finally drawling, “Was all that really necessary Tomlinson?” He then shrugged. “’s simple. Elena’s having twins-”

Because they all knew about her and her arrangement with Niall – and even _that_ had been a cause for contention. God, Niall swore they all complicated things far more than anyone ever needed to.

“-and she only wants one. Ed and I said we’d take in the other.” He popped a piece of tomato into his mouth. “Pretty simple, really.”

Stunned silence filled the table, Liam eventually breaking it, tentative as he asked, “…and Ed is okay with this? You both agreed?”

“Yep,” Niall confirmed, waving a hand vaguely. “Asked him when I flew out to see him the other week.”

“Boy or girl?” was the next question, courtesy of Harry.

“Dunno. Elena’s going in for that scan in a month. Guess we’ll find out then.”

That seemed to be accepted without too much drama and Niall saw the instant both Liam and Harry turned to their respective partners in shock, clearly waiting for them to add something. Niall would admit he found it odd too. He had expected Zayn to really stress if he was _sure_ and if he’d thought this through and Niall had pegged Louis to basically attempt to shut the idea down _completely_ , scream that they weren’t ready. But that didn’t happen.

Finally, Harry couldn’t take it anymore. “Boo?” he prompted.

Louis actually threw his hands in the air. “You know what Harry, this…nonchalant air has been working for these fuckers for over three years now. _And_ without consequences.” He made a helpless gesture. “I think they’ve got this.”

Harry eyes flew to Zayn but he just nodded. “Yeah, what Louis said.”

And that, as it seemed, was that.

 

***

 

_“So, Harry and Louis are gonna come the first night, and Liam and Zayn are going to come the second one.”_

_“And you’ll come to the last night, right?”_

_He was promptly smacked over the head. “You great twat, I’ll be there for all three!_ Christ _mate.”_

It had been a simple statement accompanied by an exasperated eye roll and yet, for some reason, it felt like one of the most profound things Niall had ever said to him. The lack of having to question, to think, the blind assurance that of _course_ he would be there. Ed had never believed that he would sell out Wembley Stadium - and three times, _three times!!!_ – and yet here he was. Ready to perform his final show and so, so terrified because he knew what he was going to do. He’d gotten Stuart’s approval as well as Niall’s, although that one had sort of been in a roundabout hypothetical only situation.

Still, everything was in place. Niall was where he always should be, the spot to the side of the stage, still in the crowd but close enough to Ed’s assistants for his liking. Even when Ed dared glance over, he was wearing a luminous grin; not to mention holding a sign that Ed was sure he and Louis had thought up together.

_Ed, I’ll give you hEaD_

It made him laugh under his breath because if only everyone knew. He then swallowed thickly. Because they _would_. They would _know_. Any minute now. _Jesus_. He could do this. He could do this; all he had to do was get to the bridge.

_“Baby, now_  
_Take me into your loving arms_  
_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
_Place your head on my beating heart_  
_I’m thinking out loud_  
_Maybe we found love right where we are.”_

“Now Wembley!” Cheers came back at him, volume deafening and Ed could only smile as out of the corner of his eye he saw Kevin start to lead Niall towards the stage. “I know for a fact that all of you have phones and these phones have lights on them so I want to see them; lights in the air.”

Just like that, tens of thousands of lights filled the stadium. It crushed the air out of his lungs but Ed beat it down, dashing to the side of the stage where Niall was now waiting, looking extremely apprehensive but giving Ed a smile to let him know this was okay. At Kevin’s nod, the man gave Niall a boost, allowing Ed to pull him up onto the stage and just like that, everything Ed had planned to say vanished. He could only pull Niall into his arms, hugging him fiercely.

“I couldn’t be here without you.” It was the only sentence he could say, again and again. It was only when he heard the reverberations that Ed realised his words were getting picked up by his microphone, the entire stadium going silent until more and more cheering started to come, ending in an ear-piercing scream. “Thank you so much,” he aimed the words at the crowd and they knew it, voices shouting out once more as he pulled away from Niall but kept an arm around his shoulders tightly. “I put a lot of thought into whether I would do this at one of my shows or on twitter or snapchat or just never at all but when I started doing these three shows, I knew this was the right moment.” He drew Niall closer. “Everyone, this is Niall and he is my everything; I love him more than I could have ever thought possible.”

The response was mind-blowing; Ed had never heard _so much noise_ in his life. Niall’s fist was twisted into the back of his shirt and he was shaking but there was no hiding the smile on his face.

“Safe to say,” Ed continued, the crowd instantly falling silent – which, _wow_. “I would be _nothing_ without Niall. It was because of him that I got my first job, got off the streets, got me to where I am today. He’s been there every step of the way and I’ve loved him near four years now.”

Even over the bright lights at the front of the stage, Ed could see the way the fans at the front reacted; first came the shock that they had been together so long and then came the adoring eyes, some even starting to fill with tears. Giving them a thumbs up, grinning when they very clearly saw, Ed turned his attention fully to Niall for the first time since getting him on stage.

“How we doing Niall?”

Niall laughed breathlessly, gaze looking out across the crowd, awestruck. “I don’t like this.” The words were delivered with a dazzling smile and Ed swore everyone’s heart melted along with his.

Ed shook him gently. “Fair enough, my little Irish Prince. Now, as I’m sure some of my more astute fans have already realised, _Thinking Out Loud_ was co-written by someone named “Niall”. And since you are _that_ Niall-” There were numerous startled squeals “-I’d like to sing our song to you, even if it’s just this one time.” He turned back to the crowd. “Wembley, where are my lights at?”

The phones rocketed back into the air, Ed resuming the loop pedal and taking Niall’s hand in his, entire focus on him and him alone.

_“So, baby, now_  
_Take me into your loving arms_  
_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
_Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart_  
_I’m thinking out loud_

 _But maybe we found love right where we are_  
_Oh baby, we found love right where we are_  
_And we found love right where we are.”_

With that, under the light of a thousand phones, Ed kissed Niall. Kissed as the shouts of thousands of fans cheered him on. Or cheered _them_ on. Ed didn’t know. And, to be honest, he didn’t care.

***

They’d been prepared for fallout. They’d been prepared for question after question; closeting questions, cheating rumours, hate mail, death threats. And yes, that had come but in _far_ less amounts than they ever could have hoped. The video of Ed and Niall kissing on the other hand? That, that went viral.

 

***

 

It was mid-October when they got the call. Ed had wrapped up his “X” tour at the end of August, September had been a month of flat-hunting and consequent moving, and October had been purely dedicated to preparing for Little Miss Sheeran’s arrival. When Elena had called and passed along she was having one of each, she’d asked if they wouldn’t mind taking the girl because she _really_ wanted a boy and Ed had calmly replied that they’d be happy with a frog at this point. It had done the trick, making Elena laugh. At the time, they’d laughed too. Now however, en route to the hospital, they weren’t laughing so much.

Niall had called the lads to fill them in, a little stunned when he realised that only _Louis_ had been in this situation before, if over a decade ago. The other boys had all adopted their children but only Louis knew the stress and daunting pressure that came with an actual labour, with waiting around for hours, hoping and praying that everything went well. Ed and Niall had sat outside the birthing suite while Elena’s best friend sat with her in what was probably the longest fifteen hours of their _life_. They’d taken turns at pacing the halls and making trips to the vending machine around the corner. There had even been a coffee run or two squeezed in there.

Finally though, finally, finally, they had been ushered into the room. Elena looked exhausted, hair matted and sweaty, IV drip attached to the back of her hand but she was smiling at the bundle in her arms like it was nothing short of a miracle. Niall was pretty sure it was. Another baby lay in the tiny cot to the side.

Elena nodded towards it. “You should meet your daughter. She was in a rush to meet _you_.”

Ed bellowed out a laugh, hands shaking even as he picked the tiny baby girl up. “ _Niall_.” His voice was barely even a croak. “Ni’, babe, _look_.”

Niall could barely see through the tears in his eyes but he nodded nonetheless, fingers brushing her cheek. “Oh Lord. Ed…she’s _ours_. This is our little girl.”

“Did you pick a name already?” Elena asked.

“Did _you?_ ” Niall countered.

Elena hugged her little boy tighter. “Mason.”

Catching Niall’s eye and waiting for him to nod, Ed softly asked, “And, if you’d ever had a girl, what would you have called her?”

Elena stopped, staring at them in disbelief. “You…you’d…?” At Niall’s nod, her bottom lip started to wobble. “Evelyn. I would have called her Evelyn.”

“That’s beautiful,” Niall stated, turning back to Ed and letting him pass the baby into his waiting arms. “Then that’s her name, Evelyn Margaret Sheeran.”

Ed’s arms came to wrap around both of them, cocooning his family and creating a world in which only they existed. They stayed there God knows how long, only leaving when the nurses moved them on, promising to be back as soon as they could, wanting to spend every second around their daughter until she was discharged. As they made to leave, Elena called out, voice overflowing with honestly,

“I’m so happy she’s with you.”

***

The next month of their life was filled with everything that came with a new baby; from the endless love and joy to the endless tears and exhaustion. There were bottles to be made, routines to be established and demolished within seconds, naps to be taken whenever Evie went down, sleeps disrupted whenever she woke up unexpectedly. Late night shopping runs when supplies ran low, the lack of desire to do anything other than cuddle their baby girl. Ed thought he’d have to buy an entire new phone just to fill with pictures of her. He hated to think what he would be like when Evelyn actually started to crawl and move, giggle and smile.

Even now he was thumbing over a photo that was a favourite of his. He’d taken it just a week or so after Evie had come home with them. In the photo Niall was passed out on their bed, head propped up on a set of pillows while Evie slept on his chest, naked except for the nappy around her bottom. Sending a quick text off to his manager as a warning, Ed opened Instagram. No cropping, no filters, this picture didn’t need it. He typed out a quick caption before posting the photo, watching with a wide grin as the likes started flooding in.

_Welcome to the family Evelyn Margaret Sheeran, 21 October 20XX_  
_“The best things in life come free to us”_

 

***

 

_FIVE YEARS LATER_

 

**_Ed Sheeran head of Sheer-clan_ **

_Singer Ed Sheeran caused a stir earlier this year after getting inked with a simple “5” tattoo in October and then proceeding to dodge all fan questions regarding said tattoo. While some speculated it was in honour of his hit single “_ A-Team _” going platinum five times, the real reason was revealed last night when Ed Sheeran and life-partner Niall Horan posted matching pictures of their new twin sons. The fraternal twins were carried by the same surrogate – whose name has been kept anonymous for privacy – as their first child, Evelyn, age 5. Check out the adorable first photos below:_

@teddysphotos: _Papa Niall cuddled up with Eoin Bobby #Sheeran5_

@niallhoran: _Aedan John already stealing_ @teddyphotos _’s heart. Love ya Ed!_

_It seems as though Ed’s hiatus explanations of “wanting to focus more on my family” had a little more meaning than we’d all originally thought. Ed’s latest album “÷” is still ranked in the UK Top 10 despite hitting the shelves over a year ago. Here’s to hoping the “Sheeran 5” will join Ed on his comeback tour, scheduled for next spring._

_The Sheeran family have asked for respect and privacy at this time. We wish them all the best!_

_The Guardian_  
_Friday, 11 March 20XX 19:07BST_

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully you enjoyed this! I had a lot of fun writing it - let me know what you thought! .xx Dan


End file.
